NaruHina: The Demon Child
by Hiroko Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are happily married at 18.Hinata suddenly becomes pregnant. they're as happy as can be. Until Hinata gives birth to something not entirely human. How will they react. I suck at summaries
1. Another One?

**NaruHina: The Demon Child **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series. But I wish I owned Hinata

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking, _**demon speaking**

**Chapter 1: Another one?**

Naruto awoke on a sunny morning. He looked over and saw that his wife wasn't there, so he got up and got dressed in a pair of orange (thats a shocker) shorts and a white tee with an orange leaf symbol on the front, and went downstairs. Hinata Uzumaki was wearing one of her husbands black shirts and a pair of lavander pajama pants. The former Hyuga heiress was in the middle of making breakfast when her husband wrapped her arms around her.

"Morning beautiful" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, morning" replied Hinata.

"Last night was awesome" said Naruto

Hinatas checks turned red.

"We haven't made love like that since our wedding night."

"Well you were gone for so long and I missed you so much"

Naruto smirked

"Well if you missed me that much maybe we should go back upstairs and-"

"Naruto, I have to work my shift at the hospital in a few hours."

"So we can get done in that amount of time."

Hinata giggled at her husband.

"Breakfast is almost done if your hungry."said Hinata

"I am hungry but not for breakfast." said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata turned red.

"Come on Hina one round thats all I'm asking for"

"Naruto I can't" said Hinata

"But" said Naruto

"No" Hinata said sternly

"Fine but tonight you'll have to make up for it"

"Deal" said Hinata

Naruto and Hinata sat down and ate rice omelets. After they ate Hinata went upstairs to change, but Naruto had other plans. While hinata was standing at her dresser in her white bra and panties Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Hinata gasped

"Naruto what are you-"

"I can't wait for tonight I need you now."

Naruto unclipped his wifes bra and threw it across the room. Then he turned her around and started to kiss her. Hinata wanting it herself let him kiss her.

"Let's move this to the-

A knock at the door cut his sentence short. Naruto sighed and reluctantly let go of his wife. He opened the door to reveal an Anbu.

"Captain Uzumaki?" asked the Anbu.

Another mission?" Naruto whined, "I just finished one."

"I'm sorry but Lady Hokage says it's urgent."

"Fine"

The Anbu left and Naruto went back to Hinata and told her what the Anbu said.

"But you just got back; I don't want you to leave yet." Hinata whined

Naruto kissed her on the top of her head.

"I know Nata but he said it was urgent."

He put his Anbu armor on.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"Be careful Naruto."

"I will Angel. I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too", replied Hinata.

Then Naruto left for The Hokage tower.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: All right chapter one is done and-

Naruto: AWSOME! WHAT'S THE RANK IS THE MISSION? B-rank? A-rank? Ooh ooh, S-rank?

Me: Naruto, I'm trying to talk and you shouting. Please keep it down.

Naruto: AREN'T YOU EXITED? The first chapter of your very first fanfic is DONE!

Me: Yes I am, but you're yelling in my ear.

Hinata: N-Naruto? M-Maybe you s-should keep it down a l-little.

Naruto: Alright, sorry Nata

Me: WHAT THE HELL? I ask you to be quiet and you get louder but she walks in here and you shut up.

Naruto: Come on how can you say no to such a pretty face. _Plus I don't want to get a gentle fist to the ass_.

Me: Maybe I should make this a NaruSaku, or a NaruIno fic.

Naruto: NOOOOOOOO! Please anything but that. I want my Nata and no one else.

Hinata: Um, Hiroko-sama can we please move on? *pouts*

Me: Damn I hate it when you're right Naruto, fine.

Hinata: Please review and Hiroko-sama welcomes ideas for improvement.


	2. The mission

**NaruHina: The Demon Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series.

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking, _**demon speaking**

Chapter 2: The Mission

Tsunade sat at her desk already with a headache.

_Damn. What was I thinking? I can hear his whining now_.

Naruto walked into the fifth Hokages office.

"I just got back from a really long mission why are you sending me on another one?" Naruto whined.

"Because you're the only one available" see said holding herself back from yelling at the boy.

"What about Shino or Kiba or even Shikamaru?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Shino is still in the hospital from his mission in the Rock. Akamaru is still recovering from the mission to the Sound and since Tsume Inuzuka is on a mission Kiba is representing the Inuzuka clan in a hearing; Shikamaru is on a mission in the Grass with Neji, Lee, Choji, and Kakashi. Ino and the other medics are helping in the hospital and the rest of the rookie nine are either injured or on missions."

Naruto finally gave in with a groan and accepts the mission.

"You will take a squad of eight Anbu to the Hidden Rain Village. The leader of the Hidden Waterfall village is being held captive. Your mission is to break him out and escort him back to his village."

"Rescue Mission? No problem. I don't even need a squad of Anbu" Said Naruto with a smile

Tsunade looked at him with a very serious expression.

"Naruto, if you fail we will lose their support. Since the Land of Grass defected to Orochimarus side 80% of our medical supplies come from that village."

Narutos smile flattened into a serious face.

"I understand Granny Tsunade."

"Good you are dismissed.'

Naruto salutes and runs out of the office.

_God I need a vacation, _thought Tsunade as she laid her head on her paper work littered desk and fell asleep.

ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER

Narutos squad was uneasy. They were not particularly fond of going into the Rain village. Naruto seemed to notice this so he told them to rest for ten minutes. After about five minutes one of the Anbu spoke up.

"Captain"?

Naruto looked at him.

"I-is it true that the Hidden Rain village has a demon-nin?"

"Not any more. I took care of that problem."

"Wow, really captain?" asked one Anbu

"Yup", Naruto smiled, "my last mission was to the Mist and apparently he was working with them and we had a little confrontation."

"Oh then never mind."

"Ok, well we need to get moving."

So Naruto and his squad took off. But unknown to them they were being tracked by three shinobi.

"Well well well Naruto Uzumaki is leading this little rescue mission", said Rika, the leader, a female Rain ninja in her early twenties with green hair and purple eyes.

"I heard he's the son of Minato Namikaze" said Ganta, a sixteen year old boy rouge Sand ninja with red hair and dark yellow eyes.

"Ganta, that's a story to scare the shit out of dumb asses like you", said Tatsuki, a twenty-five year old girl from the Mist village with grey hair and pink eyes

"Oh yeah, how do you know?"

Tatsuki just scoffed at Ganta.

"What do you think Rika?" asked Tatsuki.

"I think we are going to move out."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: This chapter is not much longer than my first and I'm working on that. Please rate an-

Sakura: WHAT THE HELL?

Me: Why do you people have to interrupt?

Sakura: You didn't even mention me. You said everyone's name but mine. You even said 'Ino and the other medics' I've been a medic a lot longer than she has, and I'm a lot better. You even mentioned the dog!

Me: So?

Sakura: So, why wasn't my name mentioned?

Me: Because you're annoying, bitchy, and have a bad temper, but mostly because I hate you.

Sakura: You asshole. *goes to punch me, Hinata comes out of nowhere & knocks her out*

Me: Haha bitch! I got a body guard, the awesome and incredibly sexy Hinata Uzumaki.

Hinata: *blushes* T-thank you Hiroko-sama

Me: You're welcome. As I was saying please rate and review. Arigato.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight Begins & a Surprise

**NaruHina: The Demon Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series.

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking, _**demon speaking**

Chapter 3: The Fight Begins & a Surprise.

_A whole week and no one has tried to ambush us or even rob us, _thought Naruto, _there's no way it could be this ea-. _His thought where cut short one his Anbu fell to the ground in mid-jump.

"Shit, we're under attack" yelled one of the Anbu.

The squad stopped and prepared for an ambush. Naruto took out his katana and prepared to fight when five rain ninja flanked the left, seven mist ninja flanked the rear, and twelve rock ninja flanked the front and the right.

"Captain we're surrounded" called one Anbu.

"Thank you for stating the obvious" Nartuo mumbled.

Tatsuki, Ganta, and Rika appeared in front of Naruto, Rika was the first to speak.

"So you must be Naruto Uzumaki."

"And you must be the dumbasses who always think you'll stop us from completing our mission"

Ganta, who was not the sharpest kunai in the bunch, replied

"Yup, that's right"

Tatsuki smacked him in the head.

"Dip shit"

"Wait… damnit' said Ganta realizing what he had said.

Naruto just smirked.

"Kill them" commanded Rika.

Then all the enemy nin attacked. At first Naruto's squad were holding their own. The had managed to take out four rock nin, three rain nin, and all but one mist nin. But of course the mist ninja knew the Hidden Mist Jutsu, so he was able to take out four of the Anbu. Naruto was fighting three rock nin and one of the rain nin.

"You're out numbered Blondie"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" ten additional Narutos appeared.

"What was that about being out numbered" said Naruto

The clones proceeded to beat the hell out of the enemy. The rock nin managed to take out seven clones. But lost two of them in the process

"Wow I thought the son of the fourth hokage would be stronger than this" said Ganta.

"Oh yeah? Why don't come down here and fight me your self" said Naruto.

"Nah, I'm good"

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" yelled the rain nin.

_Shit. _Thought Naruto

He jumped aside just in time to avoid being slammed by the huge water jutsu.

"Ah I missed" said the rock nin.

Naruto took out his last shuriken and lanched it at the two remaining shinobi.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"Ha moron earth style: mud wall" said the last rock ninja.

A five foot wall of earth shot from the ground and blocked the shuriken as the wall went down naruto had time to form a rasengan. The two enemy ninja both thought _aw shit_

_ "G_IANTRASENGAN" naruto yelled as the slammed the into both of the enemy nin.

Naruto looked at his squad and was horrified to see that only one Anbu was still alive.

Rika looked over at Ganta.

"Ganta" she said

"On it" the replied, then he jumped down to face Naruto.

"Hey blondie" he mocked

Naruto turned around and saw Ganta charge him.

Naruto charged to meet him. Naruto swung his right fist to catch him in the ribs but Ganta just simply stepped aside.

"whoa nice hit" he said

Naruto tried to hit him again but missed.

"wow you're good"

Naruto tried again and again to land a hit but to no avail and was answered with Ganta's smart ass remarks.

"ow, you really got me that time, wow you're strong".

"SHUT THE HELL UP" yelled Naruto.

Ganta decided to get serious. He grabbed Naruto's fist in mid punch.

Well this has been fun but you have to die now"

He punches Naruto in the stomach with a chakra infused punch, Not as strong as Tsunade but enough power to send him through two trees and embed him half way through a third.

_What. The. FUCK. Was that_? thought Naruto. He managed to get himself out of the trunk of the tree just in time to dodge another punch from the Rouge nin which shattered the branch they were on. Naruto did a back flip onto the branch above them.

'Wow, you dodged. Good job" said Ganta.

"You're a little prick ya know."

Ganta kicks Naruto into a tree.

"That wasn't nice" he said.

"All right", Naruto said, "Now I'm pissed, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"

Nineteen Naruto's suddenly appeared.

"All right, finally a little bit of a challenge" mocked the sand nin.

"Yeah you won't be saying that when I'm done with you"

But just then Rika interrupted,

"Ganta we're leaving"

"But I was just getting warmed up" complained the redhead.

"Let's go, Tatsuki"

"Right" replied Tatsuki.

The three ninja took off

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily" said Nartuo.

He and his clones leapt after them but Tatsuki had placed a trap that trapped Naruto.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry" replied Tatsuki, "But we can't have you following us now can we.

After an hour the paper wore off and Naruto and the last Anbu destroyed the bodies of the dead Anbu.

"All right we need to go" said Naruto.

"Yes captain" replied the Anbu

**In Konoha**

Hinata had just thrown up every thing she had eaten the night before.

_Why do I keep throwing up, _she wondered.

After a week of being sick she decided to go get a check up. Ino did Hinata's check up.

"Um, Hinata" said Ino as she came back in.

"Yes?'

"Well I finished your tests and I found out what is causing you feel so bad" said Ino

"Uh, ok what is it" asked Hinata

"Well it's uh, you're…" Ino was not sure how to tell her friend"

"What is it"

"It's morning sickness"

"What" said Hinata with a look of confusion

"Hinata, you're pregnant"

Hinata fainted on the spot.

Me: Well there's chapter three… huh I didn't get inter-

Sakura: What the hell? You left me out and put Ino-pig in again.

Me: _I spoke to soon. _Well if you weren't such a bitch I might put you in my Fic. And If you're nice I might let you be in more than one chapter.

Sakura: You dick. Since Hinata is off duty for the next year you don't have anyone to protect you. (tries to kill me Temari knocks her out*

Me: Haha bitch. Always have a backup. Thanks Temari

Temari: whatever

Me: As I was I was saying I ain't that good at fight scenes but of course Ganta, Tatsuki, and Rika will come back. Termari.

Temari: rate, review, blah blah blah improvements. Can I go now?

Me: Yes


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight Continues

**NaruHina: The Demon Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking, _**demon speaking**

**Chapter 4: The fight Continues**

Naruto and the last anbu in his squad were resting a stream. Luckily the Anbu knew was skilled in medical ninjutsu so she was able to heal most of their wounds.

"What's your name" asked Naruto

"I'm Anri" she replied (she's in this chapter alot so I tought fiving her a name would make it easier than calling her Anbu)

"Thanks Anri" said Naruto.

"You're welcome captain" she replied, "We should rest we're only one day away from where the Hidden Rain are holding the waterfall leader."

"Yeah, you're right."

They decided it was best to sleep a couple of hours and then head out. After they packed the next morning Naruto and Anri started off towards the Hidden rain village. After a few hours of traveling they arrived at the encampment about five miles west of the Village Hidden in the Rain and were almost completely soaked. They were easily able to sneak into the encampment and to the prison where the leader of the Hidden Waterfall was being held.

"Ok where are all the guards? You would think that the leader of an enemy village would be surrounded by guards. I only see three rain ninja." Said Anri

"Anri I count six guards plus the three" said Naruto

_What how did he see them _she wondered.

"Stay here and wait for my signal" he said

"Yes sir" she replied

Naruto jumped down from the branch they were hiding in and was immediately surrounded.  
"Hello there" Naruto said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Ha, you Leaf shinobi are pretty stupid. Did you think this man would be unguarded", Said on of the guards.

"Nope" said Naruto

He gave Anri the signal and not having any trouble finding a water source she yelled. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

Two of the shinobi she had seen were slammed with a huge… well water dragon. Then she jumped down and joined Naruto in kicking Rain ninja ass. Anri took on three of the ninja while one of them stayed near the waterfall leader.

"Alright who's first" asked Anri.

One of them charged at her with kunai in hand. She just smirked and sidestepped out of the way, took out a kunai and drove it into the back of his neck.

"Next?"

The other two charged her at the same time she dodged both there attacks.

"Alright boys, try this out. Shadow Strangle Jutsu."

Her shadow stretched until it hit the first ninja but the second dodged and threw a kunai at her. But she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What the-"

"Hello" said Anri as she appeared behind him and ran her katana through his back. The ninja she had tried to kill with her shadow strangle had tried to attack Naruto while Anri was distracted.

"I don't think so" she said as she jumped behind him

"Hidden Leaf Secret Finger Justu: a Thousand Years of Death.

The ninja was sent flying several yards in to a tree. Then she threw a shuriken at the nin guarding the water fall leader and he dropped dead.

"Well that was easy"

Meanwhile, Naruto had engaged in a fight with another three ninja. One tried to slash him with a kunai but he blocked it with his katana and slit his throat with is own kunai. The other two jumped back and started to attack him with ninjutsu.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu"

"Water Style: Water Fang Shot"

"Shit" Naruto said as he just barely dodged both jutsu. He threw a shuriken.

"Shuriken Shadow clone jutsu" he said.

The one shuriken instantly became a hundred. Both rain shinobi were caught in the path and fell to the ground full of metal.

"Well that was-"

Naruto was cut short when Ganta appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the side as sent him into a tree.

"Hey blondie how 'bout a rematch" said the rouge nin.

"Aw shit" said Naruto.

"Ganta don't screw around just kill them" said Rika.

The other two were in a tree watching.

"Ahh you're no fun" he whined.

"Who the hell are you three" Naruto asked

Rika was the one who answered.

"I am Rika"

"Tatsuki"

"And I'm Ganta, and I'm gonna kick you're ass"

Naruto charged him with his katana in his hand. He swung but Ganta dodged.

"Whoa, have you gotten better since last time" Ganta mocked.

"Screw this. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said.

\Eighteen appeared and charged Ganta. He grabed the first one he could reach spun it, and threw him into two others dispelling them. Then one clone tried to do a superman punch but Ganta simply kicked him in the stomach and it disappeared. Then four of the clones charged at once but Ganta grabed one and slamed him into the ground, kicked another, close lined one and slamed the last one into a tree. The clones then dispelled.

"Next?"

The rest of the clones dispelled.

"Oh? Gonna fight me one on one huh" said Ganta.

"You're going down" said Naruto.

He charged Ganta. Then he swung his leg to kick Ganta in the ribs, but Ganta grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree. Naruto got up and swung his fist at the sand nin, who dodged and slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach.

_Shit this guy's fists hurt almost as much as Hinatas Gentle Fist_.

"Well this has been fun but I have to kill you now." Said Ganta

"I don't think my wife would appreciate that" said Naruto.

Ganta grabbed Naruto by the throat.

"Say goodbye" said Ganta

Naruto smirked

"Goodbye"

"RASENGAN", yelled the clone behind Ganta.

The clone slamed the Rasengan into his back sending him into a tree.

"W-what the hell?" he said.

"Hehe" said Naruto, "When I dispelled my clones one of them strayed behind and transformed into a bug. So while I was fighting you he was waiting for an opening."

"You-" but he died before he got to finish his sentence.

"What? How did Ganta lose?" said Tatsuki.

"We're leaving. Now." Said Rika.

They left. Anri had freed the Waterfall leader.

"Thank you" he said.

"No problem it's our job, ya know. We will escort you back to your village" said Naruto.

That won't be necessary now that I'm out of that cage I can use my jutsu" He cut his thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu"

A gecko the size of a horse appeared.

"Farewell and thank you for everything"

And then he was gone.

"Ok, well we should head back" said Naruto

**Six days later**

Naruto was in Tsunades office handing her his report. He also told him about the three shinobi.

"Well they might become a problem, but you shouldn't worry about them now. I sent Sakura to check on Hinata so-"

"What? What happened to Hinata? Is she hurt?" Naruto started to panic.

"Naruto calm down. She's fine, just go home okay."

Naruto left Tsunade's office and headed for home

##############################################################################################

Me: Alright chapter 4 is… ya know what, screw it if I keep talking I'm just going to be inter-

Sakura: YAY. My name's in this chapter and I'm going to be in the next chapter.

Me: Not if you don't shut up you wo-

Naruto: What happened to my beautiful Hinata-hime

Me: she's fine. now shut up and stop interup-

Naruto: TELL ME! Tell me, tell me, tell me.

Sakura: Naruto calm down. She's fine she's just-

Me:*claps hand over her big mouth* Shut up billboard brow. He's gotta find out for himself

Sakura: sorry

Me: anyway, rate and review, and I'm stuck on names so if you have any idea's please let me know. Oh and *whispers* it's a boy.

Naruto: What did you tell them, names for what? WHY DOESN"T ANYBODY TELL ME ANYTHING!


	5. Chapter 5 what the hell was that

**NaruHina: The Demon Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series.

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking_, **demon speaking**

**Chapter 5: what the hell was that**

**Somewhere in the Land of Waves**

Rika and Tatsuki where resting near a creek.

"I can't believe Ganta was beat. No one has ever beaten his Taijutsu" said Tatsuki

"The son of the Yellow Flash is indeed powerful to be able to defeat a Taijutsu master like Ganta" said Rika.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the Fourth Hokage" said Tatsuki.

Rika looked up at the sky.

"It's hard to deny, he is the spitting image of the Fourth"

"It doesn't matter who he is. He's going to pay for what he did" said Tatsuki.

"We will make him pay. But first we wait" said Rika

"For what"?

"Weaknesses, friends, things precious to him. We take them from him like he took our comrade and then we crush him" said Rika

"Oh, I get it. Get ready Uzumaki. You're going to pay"

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Naruto rushed to his home in a panic. _Is she hurt? If some one hurt her they won't live very much longer, _thought Naruto.

Naruto rushed to his front door. Just as he was about to open it Sakura walked out.

"Hey watch where yo- Naruto! When did you get back" Sakura asked.

"A couple minutes ago. Sakura is Hinata ok, did some one hurt her, is she sick?"

"Naruto calm down she's fine"

"Then why are you here checking on her" he asked

"Oh, you'll find out"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"?

"Bye" said Sakura.

"But but but"

"N-naruto" said Hinata.

"Hinata"!

Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Hinata are you alright, did you get hurt" he asked

"No, I'm fine. But" she stopped short.

Naruto let go of her and looked at her.

"What what's wrong" said Naruto still worried.

"Naruto you should come inside and sit down"

Naruto and Hinata walked into their living room and sat down Hinata started to push her fingers together.

_What the hell she hasn't done that in years. What's going on?_

_What if Naruto doesn't want a baby? What if he leaves? No. I have to tell him_.

"Naruto I'm p-p I'm pre"

Hinata please just tell me. You're scarring me." Naruto said

"I'm Pregnant"

"What" asked Naruto

"I'm going to have a baby"

Naruto fainted on the spot.

"Naruto"?

A few minutes later Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hinata setting across from him.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto, you're awake."

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head.

'Hinata did you say you were-"

Naruto stopped short.

"Yes" she said.

Naruto jumped up and wrapped Hinata into a huge hug.

"That's great" he shouted

"You mean you're happy" she asked.

Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I've always wanted to be a dad"

He kissed her then started to pull away but Hinata had other plans. She deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart after a while.

"You know Naruto, I never held up my end of our deal." She said with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled, picked up Hinata, and carried her off to their room.

**Tsunade's office**

Tsunade was going over reports when Kakashi walked in.

"Lady Hokage"

"Yes Kakashi"

"I looked into those three shinobi" he said.

"And" she asked

"I couldn't find anything on them. No files, no last names, no nothing. It's like they don't exist"

Tsunade looked at him in shock.

"Damn, this makes things a whole lot harder" she said.

"What are we going to do about this?"

Tsunade closed her eyes. _I don't know when or if we we'll see them again but._

"Just keep a look out if you see or hear anything from anyone then report it to me"

"Yes Lady Hokage" he bowed and disappeared.

_I can already tell this is going to be a major headache_

**Naruto and Hinata's house: the next day**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his life lying in bed next to him. He got up and got dressed then went downstairs and got out a pack of instant ramen. While he was eating Hinata had woken up. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. After a couple of minutes she brushed her teeth and took a shower. After getting dressed she headed down stairs. She took out a pack of miso ramen and heated some water. As she waited she sat down on Naruto's lap and kissed him.

"Morning beautiful" said Naruto

"Good morning Naruto" Hinata replied.

"So what do you want to do today Hina" he asked.

"I don't know. I just want to spend my entire day with you" she answered

"Well if that's the case we could-"

"And not having sex" she said

Naruto looked at her with a sad look

"Not even one round?"

Hinata giggled

"Naruto, when it comes to sex there is no 'one round' about it. It's never 'just one round'" she said.

"Fine then what do you want to do."

"Well I want to think of names for our baby" she said

"Ok what did you have in mind?"

"Well if it's a girl I was thinking about Yuzu or Miyuki." She said

"I think those are great names. What if it's a boy?"

"Well I was hoping you could come up with something."

"Okay I'll try to come up with something" he said.

There was a knock at the door. So Naruto got up and answered it only to be met with a fist to the face.

"YOU BASTARD, how dare you get my cousin pregnant" yelled a very pissed off Neji.

"Neji, what the hell? Do you always come in to people's houses and punch them in the face" yelled Naruto

Hinata got up and ran to Naruto to see if he was hurt.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Hinata glared at Neji.

"How dare you punch Naruto like that? Who do you think you are coming into our house and attacking my husband" yelled a pissed off Hinata.

Neji looked at her shocked. Had Hinata yelled? She never yelled.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in like this but when I found out that you were pregnant I-"

"So? Being angry gives you the right to assault Naruto?"

"I-I"

Hinata suddenly just started to smile.

"Neji I am going to have to ask you to leave please" she said sweetly.

Naruto looked as confused as Neji.

Uh okay. Um I-I'll just go now." he left very confused. _What the hell was that_

Naruto looked at Hinata with a confused look.

"Uh, Hinata are you okay" he asked

She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason"

"Well let's get back to breakfast"

###########################################################################################

Me: Well chapter five is done and I have taken care of any interruptions

Sakura: Mmm

Naruto: MMMM

Me: Ahh the wonders of duck tape anyway i have found a name I like so it will be in the next chapter.

Naruto: mmmhmmm?

Me: Nope

Naruto:Mhhm!

Me: no need for that kind of language. Anyway please rate and review


	6. Chapter 6 Good Bye Hinata

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 6: Good bye Hinata

The next six months were a living hell for Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Between Hinata's mood swings, her midnight cravings for something they were out of, he was surprised he was still sane. The worst thing that happened was when Sakura was over while Hinata was at a checkup. Naruto had tripped over one of Hinata's shirts that was carelessly discarded the night before. He fell on top of Sakura and with his bad luck ended up with his lips on hers. To make things worse Hinata had chosen that moment to walk through the door. It had taken a week for them to explain what had happened. Some good things did happen though. They learned they were having a son and they decided to name him Yukito and Naruto became a Jounin.

But something far worse was about to happen. It was a Wednesday afternoon. Naruto and Hinata were lying in bed. After about three hours of… well you know. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the Nine tails staring at him with a grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want furball and why are you grinning like that?"

**You have no idea what is about to happen.**

"What the hell are you talking about fluffy" said Naruto

**Can you not sense the chakra inside your mate**

"What"? said Naruto confused

**The child**

"What about him?" Naruto suddenly realized the Nine tails could have done something

What did you do? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON YOU BASTARD FOX?!" he yelled

The fox laughed

**Let's just say he won't exactly be normal. **

"What have you done"

The fox just laughed and Naruto woke up. He turned to Hinata and shook her awake

"Naruto what-"

"Hinata we have to get to the hospital now"

Hinata saw how serious Naruto was.

"Okay"

After they arrived Tsunade gave Hinata an ultra sound.

"No" Naruto said

Tsunade and Hinata gasped at what they saw.

The baby had three small tails and instead of human ears he had the ears like a fox on top of his head.

"W-what h-happened t-t-to our ba-baby"? Hinata said through tears.

Tsunade looks at Naruto.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk" said the Hokage

"what have I done?" said Naruto

Hinata looks at Naruto.

_Don't tell me he blames himself_

"Naruto it's not your fault.

"NOT MY FAULT" he yelled

Hinata flinched a little.

"Look at what I've done"

Hinata starts to cry

"Naruto we c-can- she said sobbing

"Can WHAT? FIX IT? NO WE CAN"T" he yelled, look at this Hinata. "Look at what I've done."

"Naru-"

"I've turned our child into a monster" he said starting to cry.

"Naruto please we can make it through this" she said

Naruto looked at her.

"No we can't" he said

"Naruto please. As long as we're together we can-"

"NO! I'VE DONE ENOUGH. I can't Hinata"

"Naruto what are you saying" said Hinata

"I've caused you nothing but pain ever since we got together. I made your father disown you, I've beaten you out of rage I don't know how many times, I've even rapped you Hinata. And yet you haven't left me. But this, this is it. I can't do this I've hurt you enough."

"Naruto I don't care what you think you've done" Hinata said to him with sadness in her eyes

"I'm sorry Hinata I love you with all my heart. But if I don't do this I'll just continue to hurt you" he said

"Naruto what are you saying" she said crying scared of what he might say.

"I'm saying that we can't be together anymore"

Hinata's heart shattered at those words.

"N-n-n-no N-n-narut-t-to, p-please d-do-don't. I l-ove y-you" she said while crying her heart out.

"I'm sorry Hinata but this is the only why you'll be safe" he said

"I don't want to be safe" she yelled now angry

"I want to be with you. You can't leave. You have to stay and be a father."

"I don't deserve to be the father of your child. Or anyone elses and I don't deserves to be your husband"

"I don't care I need you Naruto"

"I can't Hinata I'm sorry"

"Naruto"

"Good-bye Hinata" he said then he walked away.

"NARUTO"! she yelled.

Hinata broke down crying knowing that she would never see him again.

Me: NOOO! Please don't kill me

A VERY pissed off Hinata: You bring my Naruto back NOW.

A VERY scared Me: I can't I'm sorry. P-p-please forgive me Hi-hi-hinata-dono. I'll fix everything I swear.

Hinata: You better!

Me: I will Hinata-sama. D-don't worry

Kiba: Hey everyone Kiba here. While Hiroko-san is trying not to get killed by Hinata me and Akamaru here are filling in.

Akamaru: Arf arf

Kiba: You heard him

Me: they don't speak dog

Hinata: did I tell you to speak keep writing.

Me: y-yes Hinata-hime

Kiba: Oh sorry Akamaru said to rate and review. All right Peace


	7. Chapter 7 The explanation

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series.

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 7: The explanation

##############################################################################################

Hinata woke up in cold sweat and looked over at Naruto. He was lying there still asleep. Hinata sighed in relief and ran her hand through his hair.

"Mmm. Hinata"? he said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" said Hinata

"No. You okay? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream is all" she said with a small smile

Naruto looked at her worried

"Was it about the baby" he asked

"Yes and no. I dreamt that you left me because of the baby" she said quietly

"You know I would never leave you no matter what" he said

"I know Naruto. I just hope that he can be accepted" she said

"Me too" he kissed her on the lips.

As he was pulling away Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said with a sexy smile.

She kissed him sliding her tongue into his mouth. Naruto's tongue met hers. Then he slid his hand down her sides between her legs.

"Mmm so wet" said Naruto

Hinata responded by sliding her hand down naruto's pants and started to stroke his already hard dick. Naruto slid two fingers inside Hinata's wet pussy and started to pump them in and out of her.

"Ohh, Naruto that feels so good" moaned Hinata

Hinata pulled Naruto's hard member out of his pants and started to jerk him off.

"Damn that feels sooo good Nata." Naruto moaned.

Hinata increased her pace as did Naruto. Their moans got louder and louder. After about two minutes they were both about to cum.

Hinata and Naruto picked up thier pace.

"Ohh, Naru I'm almost there" said Hinata

"Me too Nata"

Then..

"HEY NARUTO HINATA YOU HERE?" said a voice from down stairs.

"Oh come on." He said "I was so close"

Hinata wasn't very happy about the interruption either.

"Naruto Tsunade needs to talk to you and Hinata." Yelled the voice.

"HOLD ON A SEC WILL YA" he yelled

He and Hinata got dressed and went down stairs and saw Ino standing in their living room.

"What the hell do you want" said an annoyed Naruto

"It's not me it's Lady Tsunade" Ino said

_Great what does she want_ he thought

"Fine we'll be there just give us few minutes" he said

"She wants you in her office now" said Ino

When they arrived at Tsunade's office Jiraiya was there as well.

"What are you doing here Pervy sage" said Naruto

"Jiraiya is here to shed some light on your baby's… changes." Said the hokage

"What? Well spit it out already" said Naruto eager to know how his son changed.

"Tch, still as impatient as ever. Anyway, I have come to the conclusion that your kids changes are the result of the Nine Tails chakra." Said the Toad Sage

"But how is that possible I didn't think the nine tails was heredity." Said Hinata

"Same reason why you have those stupid whiskers" said Jiraiya said to Naruto

"Why is that, wait… my whiskers aren't stupid" he replied

"No one knows why. Kushina didn't have them, but you did. My best guess is while giving birth the fox's attempts to escape caused you to absorb some of its chakra."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Shouldn't it have taken longer for that to happen" he asked

"I don't know. Like I said it's my best guess. Anyway back to your kid. When was the last time you used the fox's chakra around Hinata."

"Uh a few weeks after I found out she was pregnant" he replied.

"And why did you use it"

"Because someone tried to kill her." He said

"Did she have any open wounds?"

Naruto stopped and thought for a minute.

"Yeah I think so they tried to stab her but ended up only cut her a little bit." He said

"Did you regain control by yourself or did she stop you" asked the blonde Hokage

"Hina stopped me. She hugged me and told me that she was alright, that I didn't have to kill anyone."

"Hinata did you feel anything strange after that" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes I felt pain in my stomach but that was where I was injured so I didn't think much about it." Replied Hinata

"So the chakra entered through your wound and somehow affected you child."Said Tsunade

"But how the hell did the fox do that without me knowing." Asked Naruto

"Well when people are in a blind rage they tend to not notice a few things" said Jiraiya

"Alright Pervy Sage, no need to be a smartass about it" said Naruto.

Well anyway thought you might want to know my theory, if that's all I'm outa here" then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well that was helpful" said Naruto

"Whatever, that's all I needed so go home I got a lot of stuff to do. She said.

So the two left for home.

#############################################################################################

Me: Well that ends chapter seven. So anyone how has a problem about how Hinata's kid got the way they is can take it up with Tsunade here. But I warn you she's had a lot of sake.

A VERY drunk Tsunade: Wha ta hell are you lookin at. You ga a probem.

Me: calm down Tsunade

Tsunade: SHUT UP! Bring me more sake.

Me: *scared shitless* Y-yes Tsunade-Hime right away

Tsunade: wat are you waying for Rate and..*passes out drunk*

Me: god she's nuts anyway rate and-

Naruto: hey Hiroko-teme when can me and Hinata-hime have sex.

Me: _again with the interruptions._ After that comment never.

Naruto: but but.

Me: please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8 Hello Yukito

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series.

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 8 Hello Yukito

Three months seemed to go by like a snail for Naruto Uzumaki. His wife just got angrier and angrier at him. For example one night Naruto was getting Hinata Ice cream with pickles, zenzai,(red bean soup) and Peanut butter. Naruto had forgotten to get Ice cream the previous night.

"Sorry Nata we're out of ice cream" he said

"THEN GET OFF YOU ASS AND GO BUY SOME"! She yelled at him

"O-okay H-Hinata I-I'll be right back." then he ran like hell to the nearest twenty four hour store.

One night Naruto had arrived home after a short C-rank mission with his Genin squad. It had taken about a week. Hinata was so happy to see him she pushed him on the bed and straddled him.

"I missed you Naruto" she said in a very sexy voice.

Naruto who was tired as hell and just wanted to sleep just said he missed her too.

"You know Naruto we haven't made love in a while." She said while slowly grinding herself against him.

"Nata I'm tired I just want to get some rest" he told her

But Hinata was horny and she didn't like being rejected. She pulled off his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Naruto just kissed her already set on not letting go any further. Hinata broke the kiss

"Make love to me" she said

"Hina I'm tired I just-"

"Don't you want to make love" said Hinata

"No Hinata I-"

"No? Why not? Don't you love me, don't you think I'm beautiful." She said tears starting to fall down her face.

"Hinata please don't cry. Of course I love you, you're the most beautiful girl in the world." He told her.

"Then why won't you make love to me? Is it because I'm fat, is it because I've gotten fat and ugly? Is that why you don't want to have sex with me?"

"Hinata you're not ugly you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and you're not fat you're pregnant. "

"Lair, you think I'm hideous" she said now pissed.

"Nata."

"No just leave me alone" she got off of him and lied down.

_Way to go dumbass you just pissed her off. Now what?_ He thought. Then he smiled and leaned over and kissed Hinata's neck.

"Stop" she said

Naruto just turned her over and kissed her on the lips. Then he slid one had up her nightgown and squeezed her left breast while the other hand went in between her legs. He inserted two fingers into his wife's pussy.

"Naruto" she moaned.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. Forgive me?" he said as he started to pump his fingers into his wife.

"Yes as long as you keep doing that." She said moaning

"Done" said Naruto as he added another finger and started picking up the pace.

Hinata grabbed Narutos pants and boxers and pulled them down at the same time and started to stroke his nine inch member.

"Oh Naruto you're so hard"

"Oh Nata don't stop" he said as he pulled off his wifes nightgown and then her panties.

Hinata pushed Narutos hands away from her. Naruto looked confused then Hinata went down to his dick and licked his hard shaft.

"Ohhhh god" said Naruto as Hinata continued to lick his dick.

Hinata licked up and down Naruto's shaft. Then she went up to his head and placed a kiss on it.

"Oh god yes. Don't stop Hinata" said Naruto

Then Hinata swirled her tongue around his head and took him in her mouth. She started to suck on Narutos hard dick causing the blonde to moan very loudly. Hinata continued to suck her husband's cock. She then took more of him into her mouth still working her tongue until she had his entire dick in her mouth. Then she started to bob her head up and down his length loving the taste of her husband's member.

"Oh Hinata please keep going" moaned Naruto.

Then Hinata suddenly took his dick out of her mouth causing Naruto to moan in protest.

"Hina why'd you stop" he asked

"Because I want you now"

Hinata straddled her husband and took ahold of his dick and placed it at her entrance. Then she slid herself onto his dick until it was all the way in. They both moaned then Hinata started to ride her husband. Naruto started to thrust into her slowly going faster and faster.

"Naruto more, harder, faster Naruto" moaned Hinata.

Naruto suddenly rolled over and began to thrust into his sexy wife.

"Oh yes Naruto harder deeper, more, more". She yelled

Naruto continued to thrust into his wife not going to fast as he was afraid he'd hurt the baby.

"Oh Naruto I'm almost there" moaned Hinata

Me too angel almost there" he said thrusting a little harder

"Naruto I'm cumming, I'm Cumming" yelled Hinata.

"Me too Hinata I'm cumming"

They both came at the same time Naruto filled Hinata with his thick cum as Hinata sprayed her juices all over Narutos dick and the bed. Then they collapsed in each other's arms.

"Is that all we usually don't stop until at least three rounds" said Hinata

"I told you I was tired." He said

"I guess so" she kissed him on the lips "Good night Naruto"

"Good night Hinata"

Then the both fell asleep in each other's arms.

"NARUTO"

Naruto woke with a start. He looked over at hinata who was holding her stomach.

"Hinata what's wrong "he asked worried as hell

"My water broke" she said

"Oh shit oh shit" he said

He jumped up and quickly got dressed. Then he put Hinatas nightgown on her and rushed to the hospital.

He burst through the door yelling

"I NEED A DOCTOR, MY WIFE'S GIVING BIRTH" he yelled at anyone who would listen

Ino came running over.

"Naruto come this way" she said

Ino lead them to a room and laid Hinata on the bed. It's safe to say that the next few hours were the worst of Hinatas pregnancy. But after it was over Naruto couldn't help but feel like the happiest man alive. Ino left them alone for a while.

"He's so beautiful. Hello Yukito " said Hinata

"Yeah" naruto said but all he could look at where the tails and ears.

"Naruto, please you have to look past it" said Hinata

Naruto looked at her

"No matter what anyone or any_thing_ says this is _our_ baby."

"You're right" he said.

A few hours past and all their friends had come to see Yukito. The couple was glad to hear that everyone accepted the child. After everyone left Tsunade came in.

"If you want we can perform a surgery that will make him look-"

"No" said Hinata

"I won't change anything about my baby. He is perfect just the way he is."

"Yeah and if anyone hurts him they will deal with me" said Naruto

Tsunade smiled

"Glad to hear it. Now I'll leave you two alone so you can get some rest."

###############################################################################################

Me: well that wraps up this chapter and my first lemon ever. So tell me what you thought.

Naruto: I thought it was awesome

Me: no duh you would. You got to bang a hot girl.

Naruto: No I didn't.

Hinata: WHAT!? Are you saying I'm not hot

Naruto: yes

Hinata: You son of-

Naruto: I think you're drop dead sexy.

Hinata:*blushes*

Naruto: especially when you do that.

Hinata*grabs naruto and starts to undress*

Me: Whoa. Take it to the other room love birds. Anyway rate and review please. Hey I said get a room


	9. Chapter 9 sneaking out

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 9: sneaking out

Yukito Uzumaki was a freak. Or at least he thought so. He looked a lot like his father. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, dark red hair (exactly like Kushinas but spikey like Naruto's) blue eyes like his dad but with slit pupils, not to mention the tails and ears. He had three tails the same color as his hair with white tips. Instead of having ears where a normal human would he had a pair of fox ears on top of his head. He was only eight years old but he knew he wasn't normal. His mom and dad told him he was just special. But he knew better.

Yukito never went outside unless it was dark but even then it was rare for him to leave his home. His parents told him never to go outside unless they were with him. Although he never went to the Ninja Academy he was trained by his mother and father. Needless to say he was very strong. He had very few friends. Kibas daughter Yumi, and Shikamaru and Temaris son Takuya. Other than those two he didn't have any friends. He never saw much of the village he was always stuck inside but tonight he was going to sneak out.

The past six years have been great to Naruto and Hinata as well as the rest of their friends. Naruto had finally become Hokage. His dream was finally reached. Hinata had become one of the best medic ninja ever to live in the Land of Fire. Her skills rivaling that of Tsunade. But they've had a few losses as well. Kakashi was killed by Sauske while protecting Naruto. Shino and Kankuro died in a mission to the mist in order to track down Rika and Tatsuki. Ino married Choji and are expecting. Kiba married a girl from the Hidden Grass village who belonged to a clan similar to the Inuzuka clan. Shikamaru is engaged to Temari. And Garra is seeing Matsuri.

Kiba and Aoi had just left after eating dinner at Naruto and Hintat's. It was about 9:00 so Hinata told Yukito to go to bed.

"But mommy I wanna stay up" he protested

"Come on sweetie you need your sleep."

"But I wanna see daddy when he gets here."

"You'll see him in the morning. Now go to bed honey" she said

"okay" he gave in

After about an hour he snuck by his mother's door to make sure she was asleep. Then he went upstairs and climbed out his window. He walked around for a couple of hours never running into anyone. But after a while he ran into a group of drunks.

"Hello I'm Yukito" he said not realizing what was about to happen.

The drunks looked at him.

"W-what the hell is that" said one of them.

"It's a demon" said another

"Let's kill it" said the third

The first one grabed him and threw him into an alley. The second kicked him in the gut.

"AHHH" he screamed in pain

"Shut up demon" said one of the drunks

The mob continued to beat the poor kid. Yukito kept crying for his mom and dad.

An hour after Yukito snuck out Naruto came home from his office. Hinata was asleep so he decided to check on Yukito. He went upstairs only to find his sons bed empty. He didn't think much of it. Yukito always found someplace in the house to sleep besides his own bed. So Naruto went and lied down with Hinata. He put his arms around her. She suddenly stirred in her sleep.

"Hey beautiful" he said

"Hello Naruto. How was work" she asked in a sleepy voice

"Exhausting"

Hinata kissed and ran her hands through his hair.

"Aww poor baby" she said

"So where's Yukito sleeping tonight" he asked

"In his bed" she replied

"But I just checked and he wasn't there" he said

They both got up and went to check on him. Only to find no one in the bed.

"Yukito. Yukito where are sweetheart" Hinata said worryingly.

They searched the entire house but didn't find him. Then Naruto noticed the window.

"Hinata was this window opened before?"

Hinatas eyes went wide

"Oh my god Naruto he he snuck out."

She started to cry worried that he might be hurt.

"W-what i-if someo-one hurts him" she sobbed.

"Come on Hinata we have to find him"

They searched for over three hours before they heard him screaming.

Naruto ran into the alley and saw the three drunks kicking the crap out of his son. And he lost it. He went straight to three tails form and attacked the idiots who dared attack his son.

Hinata grabbed Yukito held on to him. Yukito not knowing who was holding him started to struggle and scream.

"NOOO! NOO! LET ME GO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" he screamed in fear.

"Yukito its okay it's just me sweetie. Mommy's got you" she said stroking his hair.

"Mommy" he said as he looked up at her.

"Yes. It's okay"

"I'm sorry I snuck out I'm sorry please I wanna go home" he said crying on her shoulder.

"Okay just stay right here for a minute"

She walked over to Naruto who was in the middle of bashing the third drunks head into the wall. He was already dead and there wasn't much to bash.

"Naruto please calm down. Yukito's okay. Please let's just go home" she said as she wrapped her arms around Narutos waist. He slowly started to gain control. When he did he slumped down on his butt.

"I can't believe I lost control like that" he said

"It's okay Naruto. The important thing is that Yukito is safe" she said

"I'll take care of this mess and think of something to explain it"

"Daddy can we go home" said Yukito who was still crying a little.

"Naruto picks him up and holds him tight.

"Of course we can. But we are gonna have a talk latter okay" he told his son

"Okay daddy"

So the three of them walked home together.

#############################################################################

Me: It's okay Hinata-chan he'll be alright

Hinata: My poor baby. He'll be alright won't he Hiroko-Kun

Me: oh course he will*hugs her*

Naruto: hey get your stinky paws off my girl.

Ino: shh you're making her upset.

Hinata: it's okay Ino-chan. Thank you Hiroko-kun

Me: you're welcome Nata-chan. This wasn't my best chapter but oh well. Ino-chan would you like to do the honors.

Ino: sweet! Alright please rate and review


	10. Chapter 10: caught

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking_, **demon speaking**

Me: I don't-

Yukito: Hiroko-san, can I do it please can I can I can I

Me: yeah sure

Yukito: Hiroko-san does not own Naruto or any character from the series

Chapter ten: Caught

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The day after Yukito was attacked Naruto and Hinata sat down with him and had a talk.

"You know you're not supposed to go outside. Especially alone" said Naruto

"I know daddy. But I just wanted see the village. I never get to go out" he said still shaken up after the night before.

Hinata was sitting on the couch holding him and Naruto was sitting next to them.

"Why don't I ever get to go outside? Why don't I ever get to see Yumi or Takuya?"

"Because sweetie you're… special and some people won't understand" Hinata began but was cut off by Yukito

"No I'm not! I'm a monster "he said.

Hinata wraps her arms around him, letting him cry on her shoulder.

"You're not a monster. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are" said Naruto

"Then why do I look like one" he said while looking at his hands. (forgot to metion his fingers and toes have claws instead of finger nails)

Hinata turns to Naruto and starts to whisper

"Naruto I think we should tell him"

"But he's only six. Do you think he would understand it" asked Naruto

"Naruto he deserves to know"

Naruto thought for a minute. He knew Hinata was right but he was afraid of how his son would take it.

"You're right we should tell him"

So they explained the best they could so he could understand it. After a few minutes of silence Yukito spoke up.

"S-so I'm not a monster? It's just because of chakra that I look like this"

"That's right" said Naruto

There was a knock at the door. Nartuo sighed a little but got and answered it.

"Hello Lord Hokage is Yukito free" said Yumi Inuzuka. She was about five and half with brown hair half way down her back, bright green eyes, and the Inuzuka clan tattoos on her cheeks.

Yeah he is. And you don't have to call me Hokage. You can just call me Naruto" he said

"Okay Lord Nartuo" she said bowing.

"No, just Naruto"

"Oh okay" then she went inside to find Yukito.

Yukito was in the living room still shocked at what his parents told him. Yumi walked in and said hI.

"Oh hey Yumi" said Yukito.

"Hey guess what? I got a puppy. She looks just like my daddy's dog" said Yumi with a big smile on her face.

"That's cool. What's her name" asked Yukito

"I named her Hanako. After my aunt" she said

Yukito didn't hear her he was scratching his ear. (Like a dog) He stops when he sees Yumi giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just really cute when you do that" she said blushing a little

"I-uh like your smile" he says.

She blushes even more

"Thank you Yukito" she said

"You're welcome Yumi"

They play for a couple of hours before Yumi leaves for home. Then he lays down for a nap. Hinata was upstairs changing when Naruto walked in and put his arms around her.

"You know I've still got about two hours until I have to leave" he said to Hinata.

Hinata turns around and kisses him on the lips.

"Well I guess we better not waste any time then" she said

Hinata pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Then she pulled off his shirt and kissed him. Naruto unclipped his wife's bra and slid it off and flung it across the room. Then Hinata slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's tongue met hers and they started fight for dominance. Naruto pushed Hinatas tongue back into her mouth and slide his own in. Hinata then broke the kiss and slide his pants and boxers down at the same time. Then Naruto grabbed Hinatas panties and pulled them down. Hinata stroked Naruto's dick as Naruto slid his fingers in his wife's pussy. Hinata got off of Naruto and went between his legs. She slowly licked him from the base to the tip. Then she used her tongue to just barely flick the tip of his head.

"Oh god Hinata don't tease me" Naruto half moaned half whined.

Hinata smiled loving the why Naruto begged.

"Okay since you look so cute when you beg" she said

Then she slid half of his hard member into her mouth and started to suck and lick on it. Naruto moaned and begged her to keep going. So she sped up and started bobbing her head up and down her husband's long shaft. She pulled it out and started to jerk him off. Using her small she started pumping his dick slowly.

"Damn it Hinata quit teasing me" he said

Hinata smiled and took his dick back into her mouth going faster than she had before.

"Oh god, I'm almost there Nata. I'm gonna cum. I'm CUMMING" he said

Hinata pulled back until only Naruto's head was in her mouth. Then she felt Naruto's cum shoot into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could but there was so much that she had to pull back so she wouldn't drown in it causing a couple shots to hit her in the face. She swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and then cleaned what was on her face.

"I can't take it anymore I need you" said Hinata

Then she lined Naruto's dick with her opening and went down until it was all the way inside her. She let out a loud moan and then started to ride him. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hips and started to thrust into her.

"Oh god that feels so good Hina keep going" he moaned

"Naruto you're so big, so good. Harder, faster Naruto" screamed as she rode him harder and faster.

He continued to thrust into her harder and faster. Naruto took one of Hinata's nipples into his mouth and started sucking on it causing Hinata to moan even louder. They were both reaching their limit and were about to cum when…

"Mommy, daddy what are you doing"?

They both turned to see Yukito standing there looking at them. They both had only one thing to say

"Shit"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: well that was chapter ten. I ho-

Yukito: Hiroko-san what were mommy and daddy doing?

Me: uh… Well… You see…

Yukito:…

Me:…

Yukito: well?

Me: … Please rate and review


	11. Chapter 11

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series.

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 11

Naruto and Hinata were uneasy to say the least. For the past two hours they have been trying to think of a way to explain to Yukito what had just happened. And it was not going well.

"Um, well you see Yukito when to people love each other a lot they… well" Hinata was having a really hard time talking to her son about this.

Naruto had tried to explain but he hadn't done much than Hinata did.

"You see me and you father love each other very much and sometimes when two adults- "a knock at the door interrupted her.

_Thank god_ thought Naruto as he went to answer the door. Only to be met with a punch to the head.

"Naruto what the hell are you still doing here? You should be doing paperwork you moron" said the pink haired kunoichi at the door.

"Owww. Sakura that hurt!" he said holding his head _though I've never been happier to see you than at this moment. _

"Well you were supposed to be in the office an hour ago." She said obviously pissed off.

"Well me and Hinata we… you know, anyway Yukito walked in and well we've been trying to explain ever since" he explained.

"Either way you need to go now" She said.

"All right fine just let me just say good bye to Yukito and Hinata"

He went into the living room and hugged Yukito and Hinata and kissed Hinata on the lips.

"I gotta go I'll see you later" he told them

The next few hours were boring as hell for Naruto. He signed papers, listened to complaints, and gave missions. He also had to do some things for Yukito's birthday the next day. He and Hinata talked about what to get him. When they did they knew Yukito would be thrilled.

Hinata was more thankful to Sakura than she had ever been in her life. _Now I don't have to explain what me and Naruto were doing_ she thought. Hinata got ready for her shift at the hospital when Yukito walked in.

"Mommy can I come with you" he asked.

"No Yukito you can't. I'm sorry sweet heart. But Teten will be here later so you can have fun with her" she replied.

"Tenten's coming" he was thrilled

Tenten always brought him Ice cream or some other treat for him.

"Yup, and I want you to behave okay"

"Okay mommy" he replied

"Okay I have to leave now. I love you Yukito" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Then she took off for the hospital.

Hinata's shift was a boring one. Most of the injuries were minor and the junior medics easily took care of it. After her three hour shift she stopped by Ichiraku to pick up some lunch for Naruto. When she arrived at Naruto's office at the ninja academy Sakura told her Naruto was asleep on his desk.

"Don't worry I'll wake him up" she said.

Hinata walked inside the office. She smiled when she saw Naruto asleep, slightly drooling. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Naruto, wake up" but he just lay there

"Naruto, it's time to wake up sweetie" she said shaking him a little more.

She tried for about three minutes to wake him up to no avail. Then she got an idea.

"Ramen" she whispered so softly that you wouldn't be able to hear her if you were a foot from her. Naruto jerked up so fast that it would give any normal person whiplash.

"RAMEN!?...Oh hey Hinata" he said

Hinata could only sigh. _ Of course there could be a bomb going off and he would sleep through it but any mention of ramen and he's suddenly awake_

"I brought you dinner" she said giving him the take-out.

After Naruto ate Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto are you sure we're doing the right thing with Yukito?"

"Of course we are Nata. It may not be what _we_ want to do, but it's what he wants" he said

"But I'm scared what if he-"but Naruto cut her off.

"Don't worry Nata he'll be fine "he said

"I guess you're right Naruto. I shouldn't worry too much." She said

"Good, now that that's settled" he got up and kissed Hinata

He slid his hand up her shirt and squeezed her right breast earning a moan from the woman he loved.

"Wait what if someone comes in" she said not wanting a repeat of that morning.

"Don't worry I told Sakura not to let anyone in unless it's you or If it's about Yukito"

He started to pull off Hinatas top, but she stopped him.

"No Naruto not here. Not in your office" she said.

"Oh come on Hinata, I can't sneak out I've done it so many times Sakura knows if I leave a clone here. I don't know how, but she does" he said.

"Naruto I have to get home to Yukito" she said pulling away from Naruto.

"Fine I'll just sit here bored out of my mind"

"You'll live" said Hinata before she walked out the door.

Naruto just sighed and went back to the piles of paper work on his desk.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well that wraps up chapter ten and I want to explain a few things from earlier chapters.

Naruto: yeah like how I only went three tails when those assholes hurt Yukito.

Me: shut up. Anyway first off in chapter 6 the nightmare starts in the second paragraph. Yes she dreamt that naruto was talking to the fox. People dream about others all the time even if it has nothing to do with themselves. 2nd The first paragraph is real that has happened to them. Chapter 7 was incomplete. I just noticed it yesterday so I am reposting it along with this, and lastly chapter 9, the reason Naruto didn't go higher than 3 tails is because he has a lot more control over the nine tails chakra. If he didn't he would have gone nine tails, destroying everything and dooming this story. So there you have it wow I didn't get interrupted thank you for being

Naruto: *snores*

Me: of course anyway rate and review while I get a bucket of cold water.


	12. Chapter 12: My son Yukito

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Sakura: Hiroko does not-

Ino: move it Billboard brow I'm doing it

Sakura: Not a chance Ino-pig.

Yumi: hiroko-sama does not own Naruto

Sakura and Ino: damnit

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 12: My son Yukito

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito was so excited. Today was his birthday and his dad was going to spend the entire day with him. Being the hokage Naruto isn't at home an awful lot but when he is he tries to spend time with his son. But today Yukito will be able to see his dad all day. Not a lot of people showed up. Most of them were on missions. Neji and Tenten weren't there for very long because they both had missions. But they they were there long enough to give Yukito his gift and wish him happy birthday. They had got him a set of Ninja tools. Kiba couldn't make it since he was on a mission, But Aoi (his wife) and Yumi did come. Yumi had bought Yukito a necklace with the leaf symbol on it. Shikamaru and Temari stopped by for about three minutes, wishing him a happy birthday and drop off Takuya. (just imagine a mini Shikamaru, less lazy and more of Temari's attitude).

They all ate cake and Ice cream, Hinata talked with Aoi, Naruto talked with Iruka. After a few hours everyone started to leave. Naruto and Hinata started to clean up a little. After all the guests left and the house was clean they decided it was to give their gift to Yukito.

"Yukito Come here a minute" said Naruto

Yukito walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yes daddy" he said

"Your mom and I have been thinking" Naruto said

"With your father being the hokage and me being a medic and on missions a lot we haven't been able to help you train much" said Hinata

"oh that's okay you and daddy are busy and"

"So your mother and I have decided to enroll you into the Ninja Academy" said Naruto

Yukito looks at Naruto Not believing what he had heard.

"R-really" he said hoping that it wasn't a joke.

"Really. We can't keep you locked up at home forever. As much as we want to be there for you always, eventually we will have to let you go" Said Hinata

"Yeah and we don't want you to be defenseless when we do. So we thought the Academy would be the best option" Said Naruto

"But what if everyone thinks I'm a freak" asked Yukito, afraid he won't make any friends.

"Then you show them you're not. Show them how kind and caring you are" said Hinata

Okay. When do I start" he asked now more excited than he had ever been.

"Tomorrow" said Naruto.

"Awesome" he said.

Okay go brush your teeth and get ready for bed" said Hinata

"Okay mommy"

So he went and brushed his teeth and changed. But trying to get his tails through the holes in the back was a bitch. Sometimes one of his tails would miss and he would have to take both tails out and try again. But he finally got his tails through the holes in his pants. That night he lay in bed to excited to sleep. He kept thinking about what the Academy will be like. He didn't get to sleep until about 12:30 in the morning.

Naruto and Hinata were too excited to sleep as well but for a totally different reason than their son. (A/N if you don't know what that means you probably still believe in the stork) The next day Yukito was so excited he didn't even eat breakfast. He could hardly wait to start his first day at the Ninja Academy.

Yuktio calm down. Go brush your teeth, take a bath, and get dressed" said Hinata.

"Okay" he said

So he went to the bathroom, took a bath. After he got out he dried off took about two minutes on each of his tails and got dressed. It took him about five minutes just to put his underwear on and another six for his pants. Trying to get three tails at once through a hole in cotton? Pretty easy if you're calm, which Yukito is not. But trying to get three tails through a hole into a pair of cargo pants? Not so easy, even when you're not excited. After getting dressed he brushed his teeth. He was dressed in a pair of navy blue cargo pants and an orange tee shirt with the fire symbol on it.  
"Come on Yukito we have to be at your father's office in a couple of minutes" called Hinata.

"Okay mommy I'm coming"

He ran down stairs and did a transformation jutsu, so he looked like a normal person.

After they arrived outside the hokage mansion they went and stood by Naruto. Yukito was kind of nervous. His dad was finally going to tell everyone about him. But he was afraid that they wouldn't like him. Nartuo got up and walked to a podium that was set up earlier.

"All right; I called everyone here to make an important announcement" Naruto said

"Many of you know my wife Hinata. We have been together for about eight years now" he took a breath.

_This is it. You can't back down now_, he thought to himself.

"But what you don't now is that six years ago my wife became pregnant"

Some people in the crowd gasped, some just looked confused, and others just remained quiet.

"Before my son comes up I am going to say this. If anyone says anything about him that I find offensive, you will be very sorry."

The crowd looked confused. Was he deformed, was he albino? Whatever it was it seemed that their leader was sensitive about it.

"I want to introduce my son Yukito Uzumaki" said Naruto

Yukito got up and walked next to his father. Some people awed, some looked even more confused. They didn't see anything wrong with this kid, what was the big deal?

"Yukito." Naruto said

"Okay, release."

There was a poof of smoke and Yukito stood there with his ears down and his tails against his legs.

About fifty percent of the crowd was ready to charge the stage and destroy the thing that stood there. But the other half were the people that had accepted Naruto and knew that they should give this kid a chance.

"What the hell is-"Said one of the villagers.

"Finish that sentence, please finish it. Give me a reason to lock you up" said Naruto, eyes flashing red

He was smart enough to shut up.

"Now before anyone gets any ideas, this is MY son. He is NOT a monster, he is NOT a demon, and he is not to be treated as such" said Naruto

"My son will live just like everyone else. If he is hurt in anyway none of you will be safe" he said

The villagers saw how serious their Hokage was about this kid. As much as they wanted to destroy this demon; they knew they wouldn't get away with it with ther lives.

"Furthermore I have decided to enroll him into the Ninja academy. And there will be anbu with him. So don't try anything funny."

"Now you are all dismissed and if you see or hear of anyone who wasn't here be sure to relay this message" said Naruto with steel in his voice.

The two Anbu that were assigned to guard Yukito walked up.

"Well I think that went well" said Tenten

"Yeah, but how long will it take for someone to act out" wondered Kiba with Akamaru at his side.

"I'd say not very long, anyway take Yukito to the Academy and don't let him out of your sight. Out of all the anbu in this village; I chose you two because I trust both of you with my life, and my sons.

"Aww I think I'm gonna cry" said Kiba.

"Shut up and get going ya mutt" said Naruto with a smile.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rika: hey teme is this really the last chapter you're going to right. '

Me: probably.

Yukito: but Hiroko-san I just started the academy

Me: I'm sorry but-

Rika: Tatsuki and I still need to extract our revenge.

Me: well that's just tough

Yukito:*bawling* I wanna be a ninja, Please Hiroko-san

Me: I'm sorry I-

Hinata: Hiroko-sama

Me:yes Hinata-hime?

Hinata: could you please continue your fic. It would mean so much to me*gives me puppy dog eyes*

Me: _don't look at her eyes, don't look at her eye, don't look at her eye, _*looks at her eyes* Damnit. Fine

Hinata: YAY*hugs me*

Me: *blushes* but only if I get more reviews

Yukito: Please review so I can be a ninja. *Puppy dog eyes*


	13. Chapter 13Genin

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Matsuri: YAY Hiroko-sama is goning to keep writing

Me: WTH where did you come from. You're not even in my fic

Matsuri: I know but it's really cool. Can me and Gaara-kun be in your story? Oh and can we have a baby?

Me: Uh…Takuya

Takuya: Hiroko does not own Naruto and blah blah. Can I go now?

Me: wow you are Temari's kid

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter: 13 genin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The first few months at the academy were really boring for Yukito. All they did was do things his mom and dad had already taught him. They went over transformation, basic chakra control, target practice, and sparing. He aced everything they threw at him. At first he didn't make any friends. But he still had Yumi and Takuya though he was more attached to Yumi than Takuya. Whenever he was with her he felt like he didn't need any other friends. Whenever she talked to him he'd get a warm feeling inside himself. He asked His mom why he felt the way he did and she just laughed and said he was just like his father. He was attacked a couple of times, but he always beat his attackers up before Tenten or Kiba could get to them.

"Why are we even guarding you? You can take care of yourself" Kiba had said after the fourth time he and Tenten had arrived after Yukito had beaten up his attackers.

After two years Yukito, Takyua and Yumi were top of their class, so when they took the graduation exams all three passed. So they were officially ninja. All they had to do was meet their sensei and they could start missions. They school day had just ended and Yukito, Takuya, and Yumi were headed toward Ichiraku when a girl in their class walked up. Her name was Kimiko. She was six years old, with short grey hair and majorelle blue eyes (Look it up).

"Um…Hi Y-yukito congregations on m-making genin" she said blushing slightly.

"Thanks, Kimiko. So what are you up to" he asked

"Well um, I was wondering if I could walk with you" she said

"Sure, we're going to get some ramen. If you want to join us"

"O-ok I'd love to" she said.

So the four (five if you count Tenten and Kiba following them) made their way to Ichiraku Ramen. Yukito had five bowls total, Yumi had two, Takuya had one, but Kimiko didn't finish her first so Takuya ate it.  
"Bye Yukito say hi to your dad form me" said Ayame.

"I will" said Yukito.

So they went their separate ways, Except Yumi she followed Yukito home until she left with her dad. Yukito knew he had about an hour before his mom got home so he decided to take a nap. A couple of hours later he woke up and heard his parents talking. So he got out of and went into the living room.  
"Hey Yukito, congratulations on making genin" said Naruto after seeing his son standing there.  
"We're really proud of you Yukito" said Hinata.

"Thank you, I wonder who my sensei is" he said

"You'll find out tomorrow" said Naruto.

"But dad you're the Hokage, can't you tell me now? Please?"

Naruto laughed and patted his son's shoulder.

"Sorry, but no. You have to wait like everyone else" he said

Yukito hated waiting. But the next day it was worth the wait. Iruka walked in and announced their sensei.

"Okay since Yukito, Yumi, and Takuya were the only ones to pass the exams they will be moving on. But first to announce their Jounin instructor. Yumi Inuzuka, Takuya Nara, and Yukito Uzumaki your instructor will be Hinata Uzumaki.

"WHAT" said Yukito

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I know It was short as hell but at least I'm continuing aren't I

Yukito: haha I'm a ninja

Me: yes, yes you are.

Garra: Hiroko-sama

Me: WTF were the hell did you come from. People popping out of nowhere gonna give me a heart attack

Gaara: will my child be like that

Me:…Uh

Gaara:…

Me:…Tenten

Tenten: please rate and review. Arigato


	14. Chapter 14

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 14

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It's been six years since Yukito became a ninja. His team has completed 154 missions, sixty five D rank, forty six C rank, thirty two B rank, ten A rank, and one S rank. Needless to say he no longer needed Kiba or Tenten to watch over him. He has mastered the Gentle Fist though he rarely uses it. He fights more like his father. Go in and clobber whoever gets in your way. Because of the Kurama's chakra his byakugan* is not as powerful as most Hyuga's. Yukito is now a Jounin, Takuya and Yumi are Chunin. Currently Team Uzumaki is on their way back to the leaf from a C-rank mission to the tea country.

"Hey Yukito" said Yumi

"Yeah" he said looking at her.

"After we get back you wanna go get some ramen?"

"Sure that sounds awesome" he said

"Great so w-"

"How bout it mom, are you and Takuya up for ramen"

Takuya looks at Yukito and just shakes his head

"Man you're dense aren't you" he said

"What are you talking about" wondered Yukito

"Never mind. No I have to go home I'm going to Suna with my parents to visit my aunt and uncle"

"And I need to go shopping. Your father has probably eaten all the food in the house" said Hinata

That was only half true. She did need to go shopping but she also knew that Yumi wanted to eat lunch alone with him.

"Oh well, I guess it's just me and you Yumi"

"Yeah, I guess. Idiot." now pissed that Yukito didn't get what she was trying to imply.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot. If you don't want to go then why did you ask" he asked wondering why she was mad.

"You know what forget it. Forget I said anything. You can just go by yourself" then she took off into the trees.

_Dumb Yukito, God he can't take a hint to save his ass. He probably doesn't even like me. Why am I thinking about that moron?_

She shook her head and decided to stop thinking about it.

"Geez what was her problem" wondered Yukito.

"You're such an idiot sometimes you know that" said Takuya.

"Whatever we're almost there so let's go"

So they to sped up making their way to the village. After they arrived Hinata turned in her report to Naruto.

"Thanks" he said not sounding too happy.

"You okay" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted."

"I'm sorry. Well I'm going to go pick up some groceries" she said.

Then she turned around and left the office. Yukito and Yumi and Hanako were walking down the street. Neither of had said anything since before they entered the village. Yukito was still trying to figure out what she was so mad about. Finally he decided to speak up.

"Hey Yumi" he said

She just ignored him and kept walking.

"Yumi" he said again.

But she continued to ignore him.

_Leave me alone you insensitive jerk_ she thought.

Yukito got in front of her and stopped her.

"Hey what's wrong? You've been ignoring me since before we got to the village" he said worried about her

"Nothing's wrong, now leave me alone. Come on Hanako" she and the ninja hound continued walking.

Yukito stepped in front of them again.

"Hey I'm still talking. Come on Yumi, tell me whats wrong" he said wanting to help.

She stops unable to keep her mouth shut anymore.

"You wanna know what's wrong? You wanna know what my problem is?" she said now pissed.

"Yes"

"You. You're my problem, you're whats wrong" she said.

"What" he said looking confused.

"You're so dense. You can't take a hint to save your ass. You can't even tell when a girl is asking you out" she said mostly talking out of anger.

"What are talking about? I've never been asked out. Unless you count those weird girls who keep trying to rip my tails off" he shudders

"God you're an idiot! I don't know why I even try. You don't care. You'll never care. So just go away you jerk" she said close to tears.

"Yumi, I-I'm sorry I'll leave. But I-I do care, I just don't know why you're so mad at me"

Yumi heard the hurt in his voice. She looks away cursing herself for causing him to feel like that.

"No, I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you. It's just that-" she paused

_Come on Inuzuka, Just tell him. _

"What is it Yumi" said Yukito

"I-I like y-you" she said

_What the heck am I stuttering for?_ She wondered

"I like you too Yumi" he said

"You do?" _he likes me!  
_"Of course I do. You're my best friend" he said smiling at her.

Her heart shattered into pieces. Then she began to cry.

_What the heck is she crying for?_ Wonder Yukito

"What did I say?"

"YOU MORON" she yelled before she took off towards the Inuzuka compound.

"YUMI" yelled Yukito still trying to figure out what the hell that was all about.

"Man girls are crazy" he mumbled to himself.

He made his way to the weapons shop to restock on shuriken and kunai. On his way he bumped into Hiashi Hyuga literally.

"Hey watch I, oh hey gramps how's it going" asked Yukito after helping Hiashi up

"Fine. How are you?" (He's not the egotistical prick everyone makes him out to be)

"Good. Just got back from a mission delivering medical herbs to the Tea Country"

"That is interesting. How is your Byakugan coming" asked the Hyuga head

"Nothing's changed" he said

"Oh? Well Not that you need it. You are a very fine shinobi" said Hiashi

"Thanks gramps"

"You seem to have something on your mind"

"It's my teammate, First she asks to go get ramen. And then when mom and Takuya bail she gets all mad and calls me dense. Then she ignores me. And when I ask her what her problem is she yells at me. Then she breaks down and tells me she likes me. So I tell her I do too and that she's my best friend. Then she cries calls me a moron and runs off. I don't get it is she on her period or something?"

Hiashi just smiles at him

"What? What's so funny?"

"You can be pretty dense sometimes"

"Hey!"

"Well I must go. Good luck with your friend"

"Kay. Say hi to aunt Hanabi for me"

"I will"

Hiashi walks away leaving Yukito to think about what Yumi had said.

_First she asks to get ramen, nothing wrong there. Then she gets mad when it's just me and her. This is where it starts getting weird. Then she says she's mad because of me, breaks down and tells me she likes me. Okay, I respond telling her she's my best friend. Then she cries and runs away. Huh. Wait. She didn't ask mom to get ramen she only asked _me._ Then she tells me she likes me. No. No way that's it. She likes me like _that_?_ _Oh man. What the hell do I do now? I mean I really like her. More than anyone else I've ever met. But love? I don't know. What is love? Mom said it's when you want to be with someone every second of the day. Well close I like seeing her everyday so I guess that's right. And you would do anything to be with that person and make her happy. Check and check but I feel that way about a lot of people. I guess she means different from being friends. And that person makes you happy when you're around them. Yes, and the person makes your heart skip and… HOLY SHIT. _

"Oh man I-I do love her. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT"

He ran to the Inuzuka compound. When he arrived he knocked on the door and Aoi answered.

"Hey Aoi is Yumi here?"

"Yes I'll get her"

A few moments later Yumi appeared at the door.

"What do you want" she said

"I wanna talk to you. Can I come in" he asked

"Sure"

They walked to the living room

"So what did you-"

He cut her off by kissing her.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod hekissingme _she thought.

When they broke apart she just stared at him.

"So you wanna go get something eat" he asked

"…"

"Uh Yumi?"

"Yes I'd love to"

"Cool. Let's go"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Okay I'm going to explain-

Yumi: HE LIKES ME!

Me: Uh Yumi I'm trying to talk here.

Yumi: oh sorry.

Me: as I was saying, I'm going to explain Yukito's byakugan. He can see chakra signatures but not at the same time he is looking through walls or seeing like a mile away. The max is about how far a human or ninja can normally see. Likewise he can't see through walls the same time he is using his telescope vision (I have no freaking clue what it's called). But he can see through limbs and leaves. So that's chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: Miss Me?

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 15: Miss Me?  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Come on It's been twelve years. We need to take him out now!" said a grey haired pink eyed kunoichi.

"No, we will wait" said a green haired purple eyed kunoichi.

"But he-"

"That's enough. We will strike soon. But we must learn more about the demon child first"

"Fine. But I want first whack at him"

"If that is what you wish"

The two kunoichi left their spot from watching the Uzumaki house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Yukito" called a voice

Yukito turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. Yukito and Yumi have been seeing each other for almost a year now. At first Kiba was pissed when he learned that Yumi was dating Yukito. But he was more pissed by the fact that she was dating rather than who it was. No father want's their daughter to date.

"Hey. I thought you were on a mission" he said hugging her.

"No they found someone else."

"Where's Hanako?"

"Oh, she's at home. She uh… well she's going to be for the next two months." She said.

"Busy? With what?" he wondered.

"Well she's…"

"Oh. She's gonna have puppies." He said now getting it.

"Yeah. Wow you figured that out all on your own" she said.

"Hey! That's not nice."  
She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Aww I'm sorry. Will you forgive me if we go get ramen" she said knowing he couldn't resist.

"You don't need to bribe me" he said.

"Oh okay so no ramen."

"NO! I still want ramen."

She laughed at him.

"You're such a dork"

So the two headed off to Ichiraku. Meanwhile Naruto was in a sparring match with Hinata. Although he was the hokage he was having a very hard time keeping up with Hinata's gentle fist.

"Whoa. Almost got me that- SHIT" he was just able to dodge a strike to his face. She continued to press him. He was forced take defense. Something that he not used to. Suddenly Hinata's hands started to glow white. Then she charged Naruto and hit him once in the face then uppercutted him , and then in the stomach then the chest. Then she brought her hands together and slammed them into his stomach.

"Heaven's Dance of Hazy White" she said.

Then there was a blinding explosion and Naruto was sent twenty feet into a tree.

"Well looks like I-"but she stopped short as she heard Naruto fly out from behind her.

She had just enough time to use a low powered Palms guard sending Naruto flying back ten feet.

"I'm guessing you're a Shadow clone too" she said panting.

"You know you are sexy when you sweat."

She froze as naruto put a kunai to her neck.

"Sorry gorgeous but I win" he said.

"Heh" was all she said as she dissolved into water.

_Damn water clone._

Hinata appeared in front of him.

"Eight trigrams: Air Palm" she said as she thrust her palm towards him stopping just centimeters from his face.

"Damn you win again" he said as Hinata lowered her hand. She hadn't actually used the attack. But if she had Naruto wouldn't have a face right now.

"Maybe I should be Hokage" she said.

"That's not funny" Naruto said.

"I thought it was" she said smiling at him.

"Well-"he was interrupted with a fist to the side of his head.

"What the hell are you doing here you jackass? You should be in your office" yelled a pissed off Sakura.

"Owww. Sakura whad'ya do that for." He yelled

"You shouldn't be here dumbass"

"Okay okay just let me-"

He grabbed Hinata and ran like hell back to his house.

"NARUTO YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled.

As soon as Naruto shut the door Hinata ripped his shirt off and started to kiss him.

"Mmm..god… ah… I'm so hot right now" said Hinata

"Well then let's take this to the bedroom"

He picked her up bridal style and didn't come out of the room for about four hours.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Well looks like Naruto finally fulfilled his dream" a grey haired Ninja said to himself.

"Might as well wait until tomorrow till I break the news to him" then he left.

The next day was the pretty exciting for Naruto. At first it was as boring as hell. It was nothing but paperwork and having Konohamaru complaining about not having missions for the past week. After arguing for ten minutes he was tired of it.

"just get the hell out" he yelled

"Fine"

After Konohamaru left Naruto slammed his head on the desk.

"Sounds like you're having fun" said a voice behind him

Naruto jumped up slamming whoever had the nerve to sneak into his office into the wall with a kunai at his neck.

"Whoa. No need to get hasty. It's been a while _lord_ Naruto" said the grey haired shinobi.

"No way" said Naruto, not believing what he was seeing.

"You miss me?"

"Kakashi-sensei"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kakashi: I'm baaaack.

Me: yes we know. So didn't expect that did you?

Kakashi: well how many other grey haired shinobi do they know?

Me: lots

Kakashi: oh. *pulls out Make-Out Tactics*

Me: What the hell that book is over like 16 years old

Kakashi: It's a classic

Me: Whatever.

Kakashi: you're just mad because you don't have this book.

Me:… yeah that's it. Anyway please review oh and I've been winging this entire story. I only had the first four chapters planned. And Yukito's appearance. And I can't think of when to bring in Rika and Tatsuki, so if you guys have any ideas I'd love to hear them. But I plan on bringing them in at least in the next four or five chapters. Oh and heres a link to Hinata's heavens dance of hazy white if ya don't know what it is on youtube /watch/?v=aRZGZt54kCQ


	16. Chapter 16 Kakashi's mission

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 16: Kakashi's mission

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_There's no way this is Kakashi. I watched him die right in front of me. _

Naruto Still had Kakashi pinned to the wall.

"Um, say would you mind removing the kunai from my throat?"

"Who the hell are you" Naruto demanded

"Oh boy. You don't think it's me do you" said Kakashi

"You're damn right. I watched Kakashi die right in front of my eyes"

"Well I am proud you didn't just accept my being alive. You should be suspicious of everyone" said Kakashi smiling.

"You're not Kakashi" said Naruto

"Okay ask me anything"

"What?"

"Ask me something only the real Kakashi would know"

Naruto thought for a moment.

_Let's see I could ask him about our mission to the Land of Snow. But too many people know about that. Oh I got it. _

"What were the first words you said to Team 7" he said

"You're a bunch of idiots." He said

Naruto lowered his kunai.

"Kakashi! How are you alive I watched you die" said Naruto  
"Yes, well. You see I was on a mission separate from the one you were"

"Huh?"

"Well Lady Fifth needed me to look into those two shinobi you encountered"

"Who" said Naruto

"Rika and Tatsuki"

"And who are they" asked Naruto

"Oh boy, Two of the three shinobi you met on the mission to rescue the waterfall leader"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, Wait you were doing that for twelve years?"

"Well no. I was doing that for five. I spied on the rock, sound, and grass for seven"

"Why wasn't I told" said Naruto now peeved that he didn't get this information.

"I don't know"

He then pulls out Make-Out Tactics.

"What the hell Kakashi? You still have that damn book"

"No I don't. I'm reading the dictionary" replied Kakashi.

"All right smartass"

"Just because you're hokage doesn't mean I can't point out your flaws"

"Anyway, so you pretended to die and gathered information for twelve years"

"Yup"

"Okay, what did you find out?"

"Well the leader of the three, Rika, was a Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Rain. She excelled at Ninjutsu. Not just water style either. Fire, Earth, Wind, every element"  
"Well that sucks what about the other two"

"I couldn't find out much about Tatsuki only that she killed about eleven people in her own village, the Hidden Mist village. And the boy Ganta was a Taijutsu master. And a rouge from the Hidden sand village"

Naruto thought for a moment_._

"Well I hope they don't become a problem in the future"

"I'll keep an eye out" said Kakashi

"All right thanks I'll tell everyone about your return"

"That won't be necessary. The Jounin already know. They'll tell everyone"

"Fine, you're dismissed."

"Huh, that sounds really weird coming from you"

"Just go alright"

"Yes Lord Hokage"

Naruto could hear the sarcasm in Kakashi's voice, but decided to let it go.

_Oh man, I can't believe he's still alive. Well I'm glad he's one of the best shinobi in the village. _

About ten minutes later Sakura burst through the door.

"Naruto I just saw Kakashi!" she said

"Yeah I know"

She looked at him like he was nuts.

"What do you mean you know" she asked.

"He came in about ten minutes ago. Turns out he was on a mission this entire time"

"And nobody bothered to tell us?"

"Apparently"

"Well that's bullshit" said Sakura

"Yeah, I know"

"Well anyway I'm going home"

"Whatever" said Naruto.

After a few hours Naruto walked home.

He walked into his house and saw Kakashi setting down on his couch with Yukito.

"And then he stepped in sh-oh Naruto you're here.

"Hey dad was this guy really your sensei" asked Yukito

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just dropping by to see it for myself."

"It?" said Naruto taking it the wrong way.

"Calm down I meant, 'it' as in you having a kid" said Kakashi

"Naruto calm down you know Master Kakashi isn't like that" said Hinata

"Well I've intruded enough. I think I'll go" said Kakashi

"Nonsense, you should stay for supper" said Hinata

"No no I have to go"

"Alright well it was really nice to see you again Master Kakashi" said Hinata

"Later Kakashi" said Yukito

"Bye" then he left

"Dad your sensei is cool. Did he really get you with a thousand years of death?"

"Yeah but that was when I first became a ninja."

"Naruto go wash up for dinner" said Hinata

"Okay Hina"

After a long dinner Yukito went to bed. Hinata started to clean the dishes. Naruto sat on the couch resting. After Hinata was done she went into the living room and sat on Naruto's lap.

"Hello beautiful" said Naruto

She kisses him on the lips.

"Hi"

Naruto kisses her neck then her lips. He slowly slides his hand down her side and up her shirt. Hinata grabs his hand and pulls it out of her shirt.

"No. I just want you to hold me." She said

"Can't we just-"

"No"

But what abo-"

"No"  
"Not even-"

"No"

"Aw man"

He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Oh well. At least I can be close to you."

"I love you Naruto" she said

"I love you too Hinata.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yumi: hey everyone hope you enjoyed chapter 16

Me: Hey that's my line

Yumi: Well why didn't you say it Hiroko-san

Yukito: Hey Hiroko-Teme

Me: Yes Yukito-baka

Yukito- why do we use honorifics when we talk to you but not in the story

Me: because… I have no clue.

Yumi: anyway please review

Me: Damnit quit stealing my lines


	17. Chapter 17: yukito flips out

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and possible lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking_, **demon** **speaking**

Chapter 17: Yukito flips out

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rika and Tatsuki stood on a roof watching the Hokage speaking to a group of genin.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna kill hime now!"

"No. We will wait to attack tomorrow. I have rallied ninja to attack the leaf. First they create a distraction, then we will trap him in a genjutsu, and crush his soul, then we will crush him" said Rika

"How many" asked Tatsuki

"Hundreds"

Tatsuki looks back at Naruto

"Fine. Tomorrow."

Then they took off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata rushed to the bathroom and threw up for the third time that morning.

_Damn, I can't believe I threw up again_

"Hinata you here?" called Aoi from the front door.

"Yeah, just a second"

She brushed her teeth and went to meet her friend.

"Morning sickness again?"

"Yes"  
"Anything else kick in yet?"

"My mood swings are starting. Yesterday I yelled at Yukito for leaving his shoes in the living room, and then at Naruto for touching me when I was cooking dinner" said Hinata

Then she starts crying. Aoi gets up and hugs her.

"Hey It's alright"

"I di-didn't m-mean t-t-to yell at them. I-I don't l-like the way I act."

"Hey it's not your fault"

"I know it's just"

"It's Naruto's. He got you knocked up. Blame him."

Hinata laughed.

"Hey lets go get something to eat" said Aoi

Hinata smiled

"There's a bakery down the street that just opened. They have the best cinnamon buns I've ever had"

"Alright let's go"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yumi as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Yukito?"

"Yeah, Yumi"

"Do you think I'm pretty" she said

"What" said Yukito wondering where that had come from

"Do you think I'm pretty" Yumi repeated

"No I don't" he said

"What?"

Yumi's heart broke

_He doesn't think I'm pretty? I knew it, I'm just u_

"I think you're beautiful" he said with a cocky grin

"You jerk. You could have sai-"  
He kissed her

"Since when are you worried about how you look"

"Well everybody sees me as a tomboy, you know, like Tenten-sensei, or my Grandma and aunt. Well Just about all Inuzuka women are tomboyish. And i-"

"Hey Inuzuka" yelled a voice

Yumi turned around and saw a kid that was in the same class as her and Yukito.

"What do you want Byakuya?" she asked

"You. Me. Date. Now"

"Um sorry but I'm taken"

"What"

Yumi sighed

"I have a boyfriend"

"Who this _thing_?" he all but spat

"Hey" said Yukito

"Don't talk about him like that" said Yumi

"You did something to her didn't you demon?"

Yukito looked at the guy

_I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon_

"Answer me you fucking monster" said Byakuya

Yukito starts to cry

_I'm not a monster_

"Shut up Byakuya" said Yumi.

"Shut the fuck up tomboy"

He punches Yukito in the gut. Yukito falls to the ground.

"You think you deserve her? You're a monster. No one could ever love a demon like you! You're a freak, just like your father."

Yukito started to get pissed

"Hehe, you know there's something else you have in common with him. You're both attracted to whores.

Yukito was trying to stop himself from tearing this guy into bits.

"I mean she must be a whore to leave the Hyuga clan just to fuck a stupid demon"

"SHUT UP. LEAVE HIM ALONE" yelled Yumi

She knew Yukito was trying to stay calm.

"And Inuzuka women are all the same. Whores. Every. Last. On-"

Yukito slammed his fist into Byakuya's stomach sendind him into a wall.

"**DON'T YOU EVER CALL THEM THAT**"

Demon chakra flared out. Yukito's claws grew longer and sharper, as did his teeth. His eyes turned crimson, his whiskers grew darker and larger. He had a look of complete blood lust. He launched himself at Byakuya and started to beat the hell out of him.

Naruto was doing paper work when he felt the flare of Yukito's chakra.

_What the hell was that? Did something happen to Yukito?_

"Sakura watch my office"

He jumped out the window and headed toward his son. When he arrived he saw Yukito beating the shit out of some kid and Yumi in tears.

"Yukito stop right now!"

Yukito looked at him and growled.

_Shit, I can't get near him. His chakras like a fire_

"**Naruto use some of my chakra. You can't get near him otherwise" Said** Kurama

_Thanks Kurama_

Then Naruto went Nine tails mode

"Yumi get out of here right now!"

"But-" she began

"NOW"

"Yes sir"

She got up and ran

Naruto grabbed Yukito and pulled him away from Byakuya. Yukito racked his claws across Naruto's face.

"Ahhhh" screamed Naruto

"Shit that hurt! Calm down Yukito" said Naruto

"**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRRRRR"** Bellowed Yukito

"**Naruto he won't listen. He's just like you were before you tamed me. You'll have to subdue him."**

_What the hell are you talking about Furball? You want me to beat up my own son?_

"**Well technically yes. But it sound terrible when you say it like that"**

_Oh, well that's great._

"Sorry Yukito but I'm gonna have to stop you" said Naruto

Naruto ran at Yukito and slammed his fist into his sons stomach. But Yukito just grabbed his wrist and hurled him through a wall. And a house. And a tree. And Ino's flower shop.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Ino

"Okay that fucking hurt" said Naruto as he got up.  
"What the hell are you doing Naruto" said Ino

"Oh nothing. Just trying to stop my rampaging son-Oh shit"

Naruto grabbed Ino and lept out of way as Yukito burst through the shop.

"HOLY SHIT" yelled Ino

"Ino run"

"Yeah. Got it" said Ino

She got up and ran. Yukito launched himself at Naruto and slammed his fist into his face sending Naruto through another three buildings.

_Kurama, I'm going to need more chakra_

"**Done"**

Naruto's chakra spiked. Then he ran up and kicked Yukito in the chest.

"Shit. I'm sorry Yukito"

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Hinata and Aoi standing there.

"Aoi Hinata get out of he-"

Yukito slammed himself into Naruto sending them both into a building.

"Naruto!?" yelled Hinata

She ran over only to get thrown back by a blast of chakra. Luckily Aoi caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you"

"No problem" said Aoi

"Get out of here you two" said Naruto

"Okay" said Aoi

"Let's go Hinata"

"But"

"GO" yelled Naruto

They took off

"I'm sorry about this Yukito"

Naruto charged a Rasengan

"RASENGAN"

Naruto slammed it into Yukito's chest hurling him through a building.

"Naruto"  
Naruto turned to see Kurenai

"Get out of here"

"I think I can help" she said

"I'm getting my ass kicked I don't think-"

Yukito punched Naruto in the head sending him flying across the ground.

"**RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "** roared Yukito

"Feather illusion Jutsu" said Kurenai

Yukito lept at Naruto but fell asleep mid jump. Naruto caught him before he hit the ground.

"…Well…remind me never to underestimate you again" said Naruto

"Is he all right" asked Kurenai.

"I think so. I don't understand. He's never lost control before."

Ten anbu, Guy, Choji, Temari, Kiba, and three other Jounin appeared

"Lord Hokage what happened" said an anbu

"Y-y-yumi" said Yukito

"Hey relax" said Naruto

"D-did I h-hurt her?"

"No she's fine"

"Did I-I kill By-Byakuya"

"No. But he's pretty messed up."  
"He was right I am a mons-"  
"NO! You are not a monster"

"But-"

"No. Your mom is probably worried sick. I'm probably going to get my ass kicked"

"Hey Naruto you need to get this mess cleaned up" said Temari

"Yeah. Choji find Ino tell her that I need her now."

"Got it" He took off.

"I want the anbu, minus you Kiba, to search the buildings that were damaged. Check if anyone has been injured or saw what happened and bring her here"

"Yes sir" said the anbu

"Guy I need you to find Yamato and patch up what has been destroyed."  
"I'm on it." Said Guy

"Kiba I need you to help me get Yukito home. Temari take that kid to the interrogation room."

"Got it"

"Let's go Kiba"

When Naruto got home he was met with a slap to the face

"Oww. Hinata whad ya do that for."

"You bastard. Do you know how worried I was? Do you know what was going through my mind when I saw you fighting with my son" said Hinata with tears in her eyes

_Oh shit. She said _my. _I am so screwed_

Hinata throws her arms around Naruto and kisses him.

"I was so worried. Are you okay? Is Yukito okay? Where is he"  
"Calm down sweetheart. He's right here"

Kiba walks in and sets Yukito on the couch. Yumi comes running out of the kitchen.

"YUKITO"

She runs up throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

_I'll let this one go. They've been through a lot tonight. _Thought Kiba

Yumi broke the kiss and started crying.

"I was so sacred"  
"I'm sorry" said Yukito

Naruto walked over to Hinata

"Nata there's something I have to take care of. I'll be back later.

**Three hours later**

"Are you sure we should have done that" asked Ino.

"I won't have people being scared of or trying to turn everyone against my son"

"But wiping the kid's memory?"

"Sakura healed him. So he'll be fine. This is confidential. You're not to tell anyone what happened here"  
But Naruto wasn't sure he had done the right thing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: well hoped you liked Chapter 17

Naruto: Did I do the right thing

Me: hey it was either that or have the village hate your son

Naruto: yeah but

Hinata: what are you two talking about?

Me: oh nothing just guy stuff. Ya know sports

Naruto: wrestling

Me: pranking

Naruto: porn

Me: What?

Naruto: I don't know

Hinata: what was that last one?

Me: corn

Hinata: oh I thought he said something else. Um how is co-

Me: I have now Idea. Anyway tell me what you think


	18. Chapter 18 nothing left to lose

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter:18 Nothing left to lose

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

HInata and Yukito were down stairs eating breakfast. Naruto had already left for his office. They were still shaken up by what had happened the day before. Yukito couldn't stop thinking about how he had lost control like that. He was scared that he would hurt someone he cared about.  
"Hey it's alright. It's not your fault" said Hinata.

"Yeah I know it's just-"

There was a knock at the door. Hinata sighed and got up to answer it.

"Feather Illusion Jutsu" said Tatsuki.

Hinata and Yukito fell asleep. Three ninja walked in.

"Take them" said Tatsuki.

"Yes ma'am" said one of the Ninja.

She turned to the third and ordered him to tell Rika to attack.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto was sitting in his office talking to Temari.

"So what did you want" asked Naruto.

"I want a year off missions" Temari replied.

"What for?"

"For the same reason as Hinata" said Temari.

"Oh. You're pregnant" said Naruto.

"Yeah" she said with a bored look.

"Okay a year off missions and congratulations" said Naruto.

"Thank-"

But her sentence was cut short when a kunai flew through the window piercing her shoulder. Naruto rushed to her side and helped her up.

"What the hell was that" said Temari.

Then there was an explosion.

_That came from the academy_ thought Naruto.

Ten anbu ran into the room.

"Lord Naruto are you alright" one of them asked.

"Yeah, listen two of you get her to the Nara compound, the rest get to the academy now" ordered Naruto.

After they left Naruto went to the scroll room and pulled a scroll off the shelf. He unraveled it and slit his thumb. Then he drew a line of blood across the inside.

"Release" he said.

His anbu armor and sage coat appeared.

He changed into the armor and pulled on his coat then he tied his headband on his forehead.

"Kiba, Tenten, Miko, Yoshi."

Naruto's best anbu appeared in front of him.

"Yes lord Naruto" said the one called Yoshi.

"Yoshi, Miko find my wife and son. Bring them here.

"Yes lord Hokage" the said in unison.

He turned to Kiba and Akamaru.

"KIba, I want you and Akamaru to get the civilians to safety."

"Got it! Let's go Akamaru" Said Kiba.

"Tenten you come with me" said Naruto.

"Right" she replied.

Naruto and Tenten ran out of the building and were instantly attacked. Tenten got out a small scroll and in raveled it and made a scythe and chain appear.

"Alright you bastards let's go" she said  
She swung the scythe at a nin catching him in the head. Then she swung the weight end and smacked a sound ninja in the head. Then she wrapped the chain around anothers throat and strangled him. Out of nowhere a rock ninja slams his fist into the side of Tenten's head knocking her out.

"Tenten" shouted Naruto.

"KILL THEM EVERYONE! RAZE THIS VILLAGE" yelled Rika.

Miko appeared beside Naruto.

"Lord Hokage"

"Where's my wife and son" asked Naruto

"I couldn't find them I'm sorry"

"Keep looking"

"Yes sir" and she took off

"Naruto"

Naruto turned to see Aoi and Michiko, her ninja wolf, running towards him.

"Aoi behind you"

Aoi turned around and slammed her foot into her attacker's stomach.

"Michiko"

They did the man-beast clone jutsu and started to attack.

_Holy shit! She's more animalistic than Kiba and Tsume combined. I have to remember not to piss her off _thought Naruto.

Aoi was in the middle of fighting a group of ninja when Hanako and Yumi came out of nowhere.

"Fang over fang"

They slammed into Aoi's attackers taking them all out.

"Very nice"

"We've been practicing" she said proudly.

"Hey Yumi"

Yumi turned to see Takuya running toward them.

Yumi smirked and threw a kunai into his throat. He grabbed his throat and fell.

"Yu-yu" he managed to get out.

"Thought I'd fall for that didn't cha" said Yumi

"Bitch" he said

There was a poof of smoke and it revealed an enemy ninja.

"Heh. Never underestimate a dog's sense of smell"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shikamaru was pissed. First these stupid ninja attacked his village ruining his day off. Then they attacked his wife, his pregnant wife, and then they blow up his house.

"You guys are starting to be a real drag"

Then he made the rat seal

"Shadow sinking jutsu"

His shadow stretched and then ten hands shot out and crawled up his opponents bodies reaching their throats and strangling them.

"Heh, well that was easy. You guys could have at least given me a challenge. What a drag"

"Dad" yelled Takuya

Shika turned around to see his son holding Temari.

_Temari_

Shikamaru ran over to see if she was all right.

"I think she'll be fine.

"DIE" yelled a ninja jumping from the tree

Takuya sighed

"Shadow paralysis Jutsu" he said

As soon as the ninjas shadow touched Takuya's he froze and slammed into the ground. So Takuya slit his throat. Well that was easy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"HUMAN BOULDER" yelled Choji

He slammed into a group of ninja that were ganging up on Ino.

"No one hurts my wife"

"Thanks Choji" said Ino.

"Is Kenji okay?"

"Yeah I took him Kiba got him when he was evacuating. Excuse me for a minute"

Ino got up and ran towards a group of ninja. She took out a kunai and slashed one of their throats, then she kicked one in the stomach and stabbed him. Then she took out a wolfsbane flower.

"Ninja flower: Wolf's Bane"

She threw it and it went through a ninja's eye.

"Well that was easy"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Rotaiton"

The group of ninja that where rushing Neji were suddenly hurled back.

Then he rushed them slamming a plan in to one's chest causing fatal to his heart. Then he struck one in the stomach then the chest. Then struck one in the stomach halting the flow of his main chakra coil.

"Well, that was disappointing"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kakashi slammed his foot down on a rock ninja's head, snapping his neck.

"You bastard" yelled a ninja

"Kill him"

A small group of ninja ran towards Kakashi

"Water style: water dragon jutsu"

The dragon slammed into the group killing three on impact and drowning the rest.

The last ninja took out a katana and rushed Kakashi. He swung his sword but missed. He swung again and again but never hit his mark. Then Kakashin disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Well this has been fun"

The Ninja turned to see Kakashi standing behind him with a Rasengan in hand.

"Good bye, Rasengan"

He slammed the chakra sphere into the ninja's stomach sending him hurling into a tree.

"Well that was boring"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto was slammed into a tree causing leaves to fall. Naruto took out his Katana and stabbed the ninja that attacked him'

_Rotten bastards_ he thought

"UZUMAKI"

Naruto turned to see Rika and Tatsuki on a roof.

"You two! So you're behind this"

"That's right we're going to make you pay for killing our friend" said Tatsuki

"I'll kill you for attacking my village" yelled Naruto

"Now now. I don't think you're in the position to be making threats" said Rika

"What are-"

Naruto gasped when he saw that they had Hinata and Yukito at knife point.

"Hinata Yukito" said Naruto

"You're about to fell what we felt for the last twelve years" said Tatsuki

"Noooo. Please kill me! They didn't kill your friend I did. Please let them go. Kill me instead" Naruto cried.

"Don't worry. We will" said Rika

Then she slit Yukito's throat.

"NOOOOO"

Tatsuki ran her sword through Hinata's chest.

"NOOOOO! NOOOO! HINATA! YUKITO!" yelled Naruto

"Don't worry. We'll let you say good bye."

Rika and Tatsuki tossed their bodies off the building.

Naruto ran over to Yukito, him being the closest, but he was already gone.

"No"

Naruto cried as he held his son.

"N-na"

Naruto turned to see Hinata looking at him. He rushed over and held her.

"Hinata. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"Naru-"

But she didn't get to finish. She died in his arms.

_No no no no no. Yukito, Hinata_

"**I'LL KILL YOU! YOU KILLED MY SON, MY WIFE. YOU KILLED MY UNBORN CHILD. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS. I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"**

Naruto went straight to eight tails form. The only reason he wasn't able to reach nine is that Kurama was holding him back. But Kurama knew he couldn't stop Naruto. Naruto was taking his chakra by force. The fox knew Naruto wanted to lose control, he wanted to kill, and he wanted to kill without his conscience getting in the way. Naruto had nothing else to lose.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I know you all probably hate me right now but please bear with me. I had to do it. Some of you might stop reading this story. But I advise you to read the next two chapters. The story is far from over. I'm a huge NaruHina fan. It took much debating to write this chapter.

Tatsuki: we're screwed aren't we  
Me: most likely

Tatsuki: guess I should have thought about the biju huh

Me: oh yeah. on a lighter note It's Naruto's birthday. yay.

Tatsuki: no one cares dumbass

Me: you're mean


	19. Chapter 19: tatsuki's fight

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 19: Tatsuki's fight

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Damn this is not what I had planned _thought Tatsuki.

"Oh well. As long as Rika gets out of here I might as well make myself useful"

Then she charged.

"You idiot! Do you think you'll actually stand a chance against that" yelled Rika

"No. But I can distract him while you get away. Go."

Rika looked at Tatsuki.

"Thank you. I will avenge your death as well as Ganta's. Everyone retreat"

She and whoever had heard her order left. Tatsuki turned toward Naruto.

"I may not be able to kill you but I can try"

She took out six kunai and hurled them towards Naruto. But it did little than to just piss him off.

"**RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRR" **Screamed Naruto

**Naruto you must calm down. It's just a-**

_Shut up you stupid fox! They killed my family. They will pay. _

Naruto shot a chakra hand at Tatsuki which she dodged. But just barely.

_Damn. He can mold his chakra into an arm and extend it?_

"Heh, looks like I won't be able to distract you as long as I wanted."

She went through a series of hand signs.

"Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death"

She disappeared into mist then she snuck behind Naruto. Then a tree came out from literary nowhere and trapped Naruto

"**RRROAAARR**

Tatsuki materialized out of the trunk and stabbed him with a kunai.

_Well that was-_

But her thoughts were cut short when Naruto got up and pulled the Kunai was pushed out of his neck.

"Damnit" she said

Naruto charged slamming his fist into her gut. She was sent back about twenty feet into a tree.

"Fucking hell that hurt" she said picking herself up.

Naruto came flying towards her.

"Shit"

She had barely enough time to dodge.

"Well since I can't attack you head on I'll just take away your sight" she said

She did another series of signs.

"Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu"

Naruto's vision suddenly went black.

"**RROOAARR"**

"Well now that you can't see I should have no trouble finding your weak spot"

Then she charged slashing him with her Katana.

"**RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA AAAAAARRRRRRRRRR"**

"Hurts don't it? Now you know how we felt after you killed our friend" she said

Naruto swung his fist trying to find her.

"You're not going to get anywhere like that" she said

_**Naruto I don't want this. But I can't just sit here and let you get hurt. So I'm going to release this genjutsu. I won't be able to do it again without losing the hold of my chakra I'm keeping from you**_

Naruto's vision suddenly cleared seeing Tatsuki charge him. He slammed his fist into her stomach sending her trough a tree

"What the hell? How did you get free of my genjutsu?"

Naruto shot two chakra hands that grabbed Tatsuki and started to crush her. Then she dissolved into flower petals.

"Heh"

Naruto grabbed her as she tried to stab him in the back. He started to crush the life out of her.

_Rika. I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful. Ganta. I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your death._

Then Naruto crushed the life out of her.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARRRRRRRRRRR"**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Damnti Tatsuki. You fool why did you go after him alone? I swear that Naruto Uzumaki will pay with his life. _Thought Rika as she took off toward the border.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ah man, I've never seen him like this. What a drag."

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee had just watched their friend go ballistic. They were all wondering what had caused him to lose control.

"Did Naruto not tame the fox some time ago" asked Lee.

"Yes he did. So why is he losing control" wondered Neji.

"You don't think Hinata or Yukito were hurt do you" asked Ino.

"I hope not. If they were Naruto will probably never calm down" said Sakura.

"He's just attacking random buildings now" said Ino

"Probably looking for someone to kill" said Shikamaru.

"But wouldn't all nine tails be manifested if Hinata or Yukito were hurt" said Sakura

"Unless the nine tails is trying to hold him back" said Shikamaru

"We are so fucked" said Ino

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto slammed another rasengan into another random building. He didn't care who was inside it. He just wanted to kill. Kill ever one who had ever hurt his family.

**Naruto please. You killed the girl you have to stop now.**

_I can't. I just can't. _

**Naruto if you keep this up you will kill everyone you care about. **

_Even if I stop. I'll never see my family again. Hinata. She was pregnant. They killed an unborn child. I'll be forced to step down as hokage. I'll be right bac where I started. An outcast. No friends no family no one to love me._

**You know that's not true. Your friends will not abandon you**

_My life is nothing without them. _

Naruto punched the ground cracking the street.

"**RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA ARRRRRRRRRRR**"

"Naruto!"

_No. It can't be. That voice._

Naruto turned and saw who had called his name.

"**Hinata"**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Me: told you it wasn't over.

Kurama: you're a dick you know that

Me: what

Kurama: I had to do everything I could not to let him destroy the village.

Me: hey I had to do it.

Kurama: you're still a dick

Me: I know. Anyway now you guys don't have any reason to hate me. Well you do. But not as big as a reason. So tell me what you think

Kurama: dick

Me: I get already


	20. Chapter 20

NaruHina: The Demon Child

I don't own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking_, **demon** **speaking**

Chapter 20

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

2 hours earlier

Hinata came into the kitchen and sat pulled some milk out of the fridge. Yukito was just about to his instant ramen into the microwave when he smelled something off. He sniffed the air a couple of times.

_Damn _he thought.

He used a genjutsu to make it look like he and his mother were sitting there eating.

"Mom, there are about five people outside our house. I used a genjutsu to make it look like we're just sitting here but we need to leave."

"Okay we'll go out the back" said Hinata.

So they snuck out the back and ran off to find Naruto. After about three minutes of running Hinata had to rest.

"Mom we need to find someplace for you to stay. You can't be running around like this."

"I'm fine" said Hinata.

"But what about the baby" asked Yukito.

"I-"

"Well well well. What do we have here" said a voice.

_Shit_ thought Yukito.

"A woman and a demon."

"Alright show your faces you cowards" said Yukito.

Forty ninja jumped into the clearing Yukito and Hinata were resting at.

"Kill them both."

Ten ninja ran towards Yukito. Yukito struck one in the chest damaging his heart, one in the forehead causing severe brain damage. Then one of the ninja kicked Yukito in the stomach.

"Stupid demon. Die."

The man pulled out a kunai.

"Yukito" yelled Hinata.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm" yelled a voice.

The man was sent flying into a tree.

"Back off my nephew."

"Aunt Hanabi." said Yukito.

"Hey Yukito."

"Hanabi" said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. You okay?"

"Yes, I fine."

"Why you little bitch" yelled a kunoichi.

"Yukito lets take care of these assholes" said Hanabi.

"Alright!"

Yukito and Hanabi charged a group of ten shinobi. Hanabi slammed a palm into a kunoichi sending her through a tree. Yukito used his mother's technique the Eight Trigrams Thirty- two palms.

"Very nice" said Hanabi.

"Mom taught me."

Within a minute there was only one kunoichi left. Yukito and Hanabi stood side by side.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm" the said in unison.

They thrust their palms toward the enemy sending her out of sight.

"You've improved" said Hanabi.

"Yup" replied Yukito.

Hinata walked up to Hanabi.

"Thank you Hanabi."

"No problem. I couldn't let my big sister or her kids get hurt now could I?"

"What's happening out there" asked Hinata.

"The village is under attack" answered Hanabi.

"What? Where's Naruto" said Hinata

"I'm not sure but we need to get you somewhere safe"

"No. I have to find Naruto"

"But"

But Hinata took off to find her husband.

"Damnit" said Hanabi"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Leaf Whirlwind" yelled Lee.

Lee and Guy were fighting off about twenty enemy ninja.

"Nice one Lee. Now it's my turn" said Guy

Guy ran at a group of ninja. The kicked two face with one kick. Then he punched one itn the gut and one in the stomach.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane."

He took the rest out with the attack.

"Nice one Master Guy" said Lee doing a nice guy pose.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saukura and Konohamaru were doing their best to protect the academy students while Anbu were getting them to safety.

"Alright you bastards" said Sakura

She takeout ten kunai with Cherry blossoms on them. She hurled them at a group of ninga. The landed a foot away from them,

"Heh you missed. That was the worst throw ever. And whats with the cherry-"

BOOM

The ninja were caught in the explosion by the exploding tags attached to the Kunai hidden by the Cherry blossoms.

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu" said Sakura

"Nice one" said Konohamaru.

"My turn. Fire style: Burning Ash"

He spews gunpowder from his mouth lighting it with flint from his mouth. The second group was engulfed in flames.

"Wow. Good one Konohamaru" said Sakura

"Hehe"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rika and Tatsuki were watching Naruto and one of their allies fight. When the ninja kicked Naruto into a tree Tatsuki got an Idea.

"Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu" she said (hell viewing technique)

Leaves fell on Naruto. But he didn't notice since he hit the tree rather hard.

"What are you doing" asked Rika.

"We just need to get his attention. He will see his worst fears. Most likely to do with his family. He'll feel the pain we felt. Then we'll kill him" she answered.

"I see. Good work."

"UZUMAKI" yelled Tatsuki.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata stopped dead I her tracks. She had suddenly felt a huge wave of killer intent. She dropped on her knees and threw up.

_Was that Naruto,_ she wondered.

She got up and took off careful not to cause any harm to her child.

After about ten minutes she sees Naruto in eight tails mode.

_What happened? He never loses control. _

"**RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA ARRRRRRRRRRR"**

"NARUTO" she yelled

She saw him turn around with a look of shock on his face.

"**Hinata"**

After Naruto let Kurama take the chakra back he collapsed. Hinata ran over to him.

"Naruto. Naruto. Are you okay" she asked

"Nata. Is it really you?"

"Yes. I'm hear"

"Yukito is he alright"

"Yes he's fine"

"And the baby?"

"The baby's fine"

Naruto hugs her and kisses her for about three minutes.

"I thought you were dead" he said after he finally broke the kiss.

"I'm fine. What happened? How did you lose control" she asked

"I didn't"

"What" she said

"I wanted this to happen. I took Kurama's chakra by force. He tried to get me to stop but I wanted to kill that girl. I thought she had killed you. I thought she had killed Yukito."

"Oh Naruto. Please don't ever do that again. It isn't like you to want to kill" she said

"I'm sorry Hinata"

"It's okay"

"It looks like they retreated. We need to work on restorations" said Naruto

"Okay"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"YUKITO"

Yukito turned around just in time to see his girlfriend leap into his arms knocking him down. She planted her lips on his and started making out. After their two and a half minute session Yumi wrapped her arms around him.

"I was worried about you" said Yumi

"I'm fine"

She hugged him.

"I love you Yukito" she said

"I love you to Yumi"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Rika stopped and looked back at the village hidden in the leaves.

"Mark my words Uzumaki, you will pay for what you have done. I will avenge my comrade's deaths"

Then she took off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: see? Told ya I'd never kill Hinata or yukito.

Naruto: I can't believe you made me go through that.

Me: sorry

Naruto: you're a dick

Kurama: Haha told ya

Me: shut up furball. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll post the next one as soon as I can.


	21. Chapter 21

NaruHina: The Demon Child

I don't own Naruto

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, thinking, demon speaking

Chapter 21

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It's been three days since the sudden attack on the leaf. Not many people knew what had happened to their Hokage those who did where one's who saw him as a human. Still Naruto felt guilty for letting himself go crazy the way he did. He was the Hokage damnit! He knows that the family of the Hokage is always in danger. He should have sensed the genjutsu. But that was never his strong suit. The village suffered some losses, thirty civilians, twelve genin, four chunin, and eight jounin. Naruto stood in his office, what was left anyway, and looked at the village.

_I need to end this. I need to find that girl and end this. _ He thought.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around.

"What is it Ino?"

"Shikamaru needs more help rebuilding the Nara Compound."

"Okay I'll make some clones and send them there."

"Thanks."

For the next week the village continued repairs. Luckily Yamato was able to rebuild the academy in a couple of hours. The academy students helped out the best they could. Almost no one was sent on missions. When the village was finished the villagers were relieved that they could sleep in their own beds again. Naruto sat at his desk looking over the paper work. Most of the villagers had volunteered to work. But some wanted to be paid. Even if they were asses, the village needed all the help it could get.

_Fucking assholes. _

"**Shut up will ya" **Said Kurama.

_Hey fur ball. Up from your nap?_

"**Well you're thinking to loud damnit."**

_Hey I'm sorry for using your chakra like that. I guess I did do wrong by you._

"**Hey kit, don't think like that."**

_But I shouldn't have lost control like that. I mean I took your chakra by force and I shouldn't have._

"**Don't worry about it."**

_Thanks Fluffy._

"**Any time dumbass"**

"NARUTO."

Naruto fell out of his chair.

"What the hell" he yelled.

"God, I've been calling you for two minutes" said Moegi.

"Well, what the hell do you want Moegi?"

"Konohamaru and Udon are still injured so I'm by myself for missions for a couple of days" she said.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem."

After she left Naruto laid his head on the desk.

_God she's as scary as Sakura. _

Naruto left his office and walked home. He hadn't been home in a week so he hardly got to see his family. Hopefully Hinata wasn't to pissed at him.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI."

_Aw shit. Hinata's having another mood swing. I don't know who's scarier, her or Sakura._

"NARUTO! Didn't you hear me" she said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No. I just have a lot on my mind."

_Hinata is definitely scarier _he thought.

"I said we're out of Zenzai" she said.

_Oh great. _He thought.

"Okay I'll go get more" he said.

"Thank you. And can you pick up some other groceries while you're at it" she asked sweetly.

"Sure thing Hina."

"Thank you Naruto."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rika stood in her personal training grounds.

"Earth style: Earth Dragon Bullet."

A large dragon's head made of mud came out of the ground and fired five giant balls of mud.

"Fire style: Fire Breath Jutsu."

Flames erupted from her mouth.

"Water style: Ripping Torrent."

Spirals of water formed in her hands then she fired them at the wall and watched as they went through the brick.

"Lightning style: One Thousand Heavenly Spears."

Rika makes it rain spear-shaped lightning bolts rain from the sky leaving scares in the ground.

"Wind style: Drilling Air Projectile."

Rika Inhales then shots a large burst of air out destroying a wall.

"Get ready Uzumaki because I'm going to kill you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day Naruto sat in his office bored out of his mind.

_I'm kinda hoping someone would threaten me or attempt to kill me. Just so I'd have something to do._

"Hey dad" said Yukito.

"Yeah?"  
"You got any missions for me" he asked.

"Um let me see. I have three D rank missions. All to help rebuild some homes. A C rank; to escort a couple to the tea country. Two B-rank; one to assassinate a thief guild's leader and the other to protect a lords daughter. One A rank but I'm not gonna give that one to you. And No S- rank" said Naruto.

"Aw come on dad. Why won't you give me the A rank?"

"Because it has to do with the Akatsuki" he said.

"Come on, I've dealt with them before."

"This isn't like copies of white Zetsu. This has to do with Kisame Hoshiagaki."

"I thought he died" said Yukito.

"So did I but people have been claiming that they've seen him so we have to take him out."

"I'll do it" said Yukito.

"No" replied Naruto.

"But dad I can do it. You know I can."

Naruto sighed and looked at his desk.

"Okay. I believe you can do this so I'll let you go."

"Sweet! Thanks. So where is this guy?"

"We aren't for sure" said Naruto.

"So I should just ask around different villages" said Yukito.

"Yep" replied Naruto.

"Alright"

"I don't know how long this mission will take you so you might want to say good bye to your mother and your friends" said Naruto.

"Okay, bye"

"Come back safe" said Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: so how'd ya like it

Sauske: I thought it sucked.

Me: what the fuck are you doing here?

Sauske: hmph

Me: I don't know who I hate more: you or Sakura.

Sauske:…

Me:…

Sauske:…hmph

Me: Definitely you

Sauske: you're a dick

Me: at least I got one

Sauske: I'm out here*leaves*

Me: anyway tell me what you think


	22. Chapter 22 Heartbroken

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Me: Naruto would you do the honors?

Naruto: Sweet! Hiroko does not own me or anybody else from the show or manga.

Rated M

Chapter 22 Heartbroken

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

4 years later.

Yukito was following a lead on Kisame. He's came close to finding him eight times but he always slips away.

_Stupid fish faced bastard _he thought.

Yukito walked into the cave he was pointed to. Then he activated his byakugan. (Which has improved he can now use it like any other Hyuga).

_Found ya shark guy _he thought.

He quietly snuck forward until he reached Kisame's location. Then he pulled out a kunai and jumped out and stabbed him in the throat. But it was just a water clone.

"Haha. Did you really think it would be that easy kid", said Kisame appearing in front of Yukito.

"Honestly? I was hoping it would."

"Well sorry for your luck. Enough talk I'm going to tear you to ribbons."

"Bring it on fish face."

Kisame charged at Yukito swinging Samehada. Yukito did a back flip to avoid getting hit. Then he jumped up and superman punched Kisame in the head.

"You brat" said Kisame.

Yukito swung his fist at Kisame but missed. Then he swung again but missed then as well. Kisame kicked Yukito in the gut sending him into the cave wall.

"Ow. Damn that hurt" said Yukito.

"Come on demon, get up" said Kisame.

Yukito charged at Kisame.

"Water Stlye: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu" said Kisame.

Yukito was hit with the jutsu and was again sent into a wall.

Yukito charged. Kisame swung and slammed Samehada into Yukito's chest. Yukito felt his chakra being drained. He tried to jump away but Kisame slammed samehada into his side.

"Damnit" said Yukito.

Yukito charged again and again but was met with Samehada.

_Shit. I can't get to him. And I'm almost out of chakra. Well I guess I'll have to use Hyuga stlye tiajutsu_. And some demon chakra.

Yukito formed the tiger seal and gathered chakra. Then he slipped into a gentle fist stance.

"Eh? What's with that pose? Oh I see Hyuga Taijutsu. Well bring it on."

Yukito charged at Kisame. Kisame attempted to hit him but Yukito dodged it. Then he slammed a Gentle Fist into Kisame's gut.

"You little shit" said Kisame

Yukito slammed another plam into his gut. Then he spun around him and hit him in the back, then in the chest, shoulder, side, and face. Kisame was down on one knee breathing heavily.

"Not bad demon brat"

"…"

"So Daddy's the Hokage?"

"…"

"Why'd he send you? Can he not take care of me himself? Would he rather wager his own son than fight me on his own?" said Kisame.

"Actually I took the mission on my own" said Yukito.

"He you're a fool"

"Okay. You're boring me"

Yukito charged at Kisame Kunai in hand. He slashed down but was blocked by Kisame's sword. Kisame punched Yukito in the gut then kicked him in the chest. Yukito staggered and charged again.

"Eight trigrams: Air Palm"

Yukito thrust his palm forward hitting Kisame with the attack sending him into a wall.

"Fuck that hurt" said Kisame

Yukito formed a rasengan.

"Bye bye fish face"

Yukito slammed the jutsu into Kisame's head.

"Well now that that's taken care of I can go home."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Konoha

Naruto was sitting on the couch playing with his daughter. She looked a lot like her mother. She had her mother's dark indigo hair but had blonde streaks in it. Her eyes were a pale blue and she had her mother's personality.

"Daddy?" she asked

"Yes Shiro?"

"Can we get a kitty?"

"Um you'll have to ask your mother" said Naruto.

"Ok"

Then she runs off to find Hinata. Naruto got up and went into his bedroom. Shiro ran out with a smile on her face.

"Mommy says I can get a kitty if I take care of it and if it okay with you."

"Okay but you have to behave for the rest of the day all right?"

"Yay! Thank you daddy. Thank you thank you."

Naruto sighed.

"Hinata I need to go now"

"Okay I'll see you later Naruto" she said

"I love you Hina"

"I love you too, Naruto"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

2 hours later

"Hey moron wake up"

"Huh" said Naruto sitting up and wiping the drool off his face.

"Someone's here to see you"

"What's up", said Yukito.

"Yukito!"

Naruto got up and hugged his son.

"When did you get back" Naruto asked.

"About ten minutes ago" replied Yukito.

"You're taller other than that you look just about the same"

"Funny, anyway I completed my mission so I'm going to go find Yumi"

_Oh shit _thought Naruto.

"Wait Yu-"

But Yukito had already left. Yukito walked up to the Inuzuka compound and knocked on the door. A little girl about ten years old answered the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Yumi" said Yukito.

"Oh you must be Yukito" she said.

"Yeah."

"I'm Miyuki, Yumi little sister" said Miyuki.

"Oh nice to meet you" said Yukito.

"Anyway she should be in her room"  
"Thanks" said Yukito

Yukito walked down the hall to Yumi's door. He opened the door and what he saw filled him will sadness and rage.

"TAKUYA" yelled Yumi

Takuya came inside of her as she screamed his name.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Yumi and Takuya turned to see their teammate standing in the door way.

"Oh shit" said Takuya.

"Yukito?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Yukito, dude I-" Takuya began

"SHUT UP YOU TWO FACED BASTARD"

"Yukito I-I'm so sorry I-" said Yumi

"Shut up! How could you do this to me?"

"Yukito I'm so-"

"Shut up bitch!"

Yukito's eyes had turned blood red and his claws and teeth had grown longer and sharper.

"Yukito"

"NO! I don't want to hear you excuses. It's over."

"NO! Yukito I'm sorry please-"

"No! You betrayed me. I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong."

"Yuikto."

But Yukito turned and left. He had to leave before he did something he'd regret. He ran with tears in his eyes. Heartbroken.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Yukito calm down dude.

Yukito: How the hell can I calm down? Ijust saw my best friend fuc-

Me: Okay I get it. I'd be pissed too.

Yukito: I'm going home.

Me: yeah okay. Anyway don'tn worry He'll be fine. Depressed for a bit but fine. The screen on my computer is broken and I ain't got a charger so I don't know how long it will be till my next chapter is written. Alright peace.


	23. Chapter 23

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

Chapter 23

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito finally went home after a couple of hours. Hinata was happy to see him and he her. But he couldn't be happy for very long. Shiro was thrilled to finally meet her older brother. She didn't mind the tails or anything. He was glad about that. He didn't want his sister to think he was a monster. For the next few weeks he trained and trained. He hardly ate, he hardly slept, and he hardly ever talked to anyone.

Hinata knocked on Yukito's door. She was worried about him; she didn't like seeing him like this.

"Yeah" he said weakly.

"Yukito can I come in" asked Hinata.

There was a pause.

"Yeah"

Hinata walked in and sat next to him.

"Yukito we're worried about you" said Hinata

"I thought she loved me."

Hinata hugged him.

"It's okay sweetie. You'll find someone. There's someone out there for everyone" she said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks mom"

Shiro came running into his room

"Yuki will you play with me?"

"Shiro Yukito is feeling-"

"No, it's okay. What did you want to play Shiro"

"Hide and seek" she said

"Okay you hide and I'll find you."

Shiro ran off to hide.

"She's been trying to cheer you up all week" said Hinata.

"I know. I just didn't pay attention"

"She really loves you. She's wanted to play with her older brother for years" said Hinata.

"Well I better go find her."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito was at Ichirakus eating a large bowl of Pork ramen. He was half way through his third bowl when he heard someone say his name.

"Hello Yukito"

Yukito turned around to see a girl with short grey hair and majorelle blue eyes.

"Uh Hi" said Yukito.

"Do you remember me, Yukito" she said.

_Whoa. She is HOT. Her eyes are so beautiful. She looks so familiar._

"Um I" he said

"You don't do you" she asked.

"Um I. No I don't I'm sorry" he said

"D-do you re-reme-meber me n-now Y-yukito" she said stuttering on purpose.

_No way. _Thought Yukito.

"Kimiko" he said

She nods.

"Wow, I didn't recognize you. I'm sorry but you look so… different"

"It's okay. Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah sure"

She sat down and ordered a Miso ramen.

"So how have you been" She asked.

"Oh, good I guess." He replied.

"You heard about Yumi and Takuya I take it."

"No. I-I caught them. Together." He said

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She said

"It's okay. I'm fine" he said.

"Are you sure" she asked.

"Yeah."

After about ten minutes they left and started walking toward Kimiko's house. After a few minutes Kimiko spoke up.

"Yukito"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow" she asked.

"What?"

"Would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow" she repeated.

"Uh, yeah sure" he said.

"Great! How about tomorrow at five?"

"That'd be great" he said.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" said Kimiko.

"Okay later" said Yukito

Yukito was walking home when he ran into Takuya.

"Yukito"

"What the hell do you want" said Yukito.

"Hey man I just want to apologize for-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But"

"Shut up."

Takuya stopped talking.

"How long? How long have you two been doing this" he asked.

"We- we started hanging out more about two years ago. And only started… doing that three months ago" said Takuya.

"And you didn't think I'd find out. It seems everyone knew but me" said Yukito

"We started dating a year ago" said Takuya.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend" Takuya said.

"No. No you're not"

Yukito turned and left. The next day was the happiest Yukito had been all week. After his date with Kimiko they walked home. After they arrived at Kimiko's house she asked him if he wanted to do it again.

"Of course" he said

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow" she said

The next week was about a hundred times better than the last. He started seeing a lot more of Kimiko. He started to realize he was in love with her. But he didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to have his heart broken again.

Kimiko had made up her mind. She was finally going to tell Yukito how she felt. She was waiting for Yukito to come by to go out to eat. After he showed up they left for the barbeque restraint. After they ate they went on a walk. Kimiko stopped walking.

"Hey you alright" asked Yukito.

"Yukito do you like me?"

"Um. I guess."

"Well I like you Yukito" she said stepping closer.

"Um okay"

"I like you a lot" she said getting closer.

_Don't tell me she-_

Kimiko wrapped her arms around Yukitos neck and kissed him.

_Holy shit! Damn she's a good kisser._

Yukito started kissing her back. She slid her tongue forward and slid it against his lips. He opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. The continued to kiss for the next few minutes. The finally broke apart for air.

"Um wow that was."

"Great?" Kimiko offered.

"Amazing" said Yukito.

"I love you Yukito. If you aren't ready for this or if you don't like me then I'll-"

Yukito kissed her again.

"I-I love you too"

Kimiko smiled and kissed him.

"Kimiko will you be my girlfriend" Asked Yukito

"Of course I will Yukito."

"Great."

"Kimiko kissed Yukito.

"Walk me home?"

"Sure" said Yukito.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next few weeks were the best of Yukito's life. He was happier with Kimiko than he ever was with Yumi. Yukito had just got back from a four day mission and went to see Kimiko. They talked for a few hours and made out. after a while Yukito left and home/ He walked into the living room to see Kiba, Aoi, and Yumi talking to Naruto and HInata.

_Ah great._

"Hey Yukito come here for a minute" said Kiba.

"Yes?"

"Yumi" Said Aoi.

"Yukito I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I never-" she stopped mid-sentence.

_No. It can't be._

She got up and sniffed his clothes.

_That BITCH._

"Yukito you- you you're with HER?"

"SHE has a name." said Yukito.

"I can't believe you're with her" she said.

Yukito lost it at that coment.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Yuki!" said HInata shocked that Yukito had said that word.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WHO I'M WITH"

"You little shit. How dare you say that to my daughter" said Kiba.

"Kiba" Said Aoi.

"Watch what you call my son" said Naruto

"Fuck you Naruto "

"Kiba"said Hinata

"Your daughter cheated on my son. He has the right to call her whatever the hell he wants"

"Naruto Kiba please" said Aoi.

"Well maybe she wanted to be with a normal human instead of a fucking demon"

Naruto punched Kiba in the face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY SON THAT YOU DICK!

"I'LL CALL THE LITTLE MONSTER WHAT EVER I WANT!"

Naruto punched Kiba again. They started to beat the shit out of each other.

"Naruto stop it" yelled Hinata.

"Kiba don't" pleaded Aoi.

Shiro came running into the room after hearing the shouts.

"Daddy? Mommy why are daddy and Kiba fighting"

"Shiro go to your room" said Hinata.

Kiba punched Naruto in the gut dropping him to his knees.

Shiro ran over to Naruto crying.

"Daddy kibas your friend. Please st-"

But she was cut short then she got hit in the face. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"SHIRO" yelled Naruto

"You bastard you hurt my daughter" he yelled at Kiba.

"Fuck you. You hurt her yourself"

Naruto punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the ribs. Then he got on top of him and started to beat him senseless.

Hinata ran over and hit a few of Naruto's chakra points causing him to go limp. Kiba was about to attack him when Hinata did the same to him.  
"Damnit Hinata, Let me up" said Naruto.

"No you two are acting like children. You hurt Shiro and made her cry."

Naruto looked over at Shiro to see her crying.

"P-please stop fighting" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Shiro." Said Naruto.

"Kiba you need to leave okay" said Hinata.

"I'm so sorry Hinata" said Aoi.

"It's okay"

After Kiba left Hinata treated Naruto's wounds.

"You really scared her."

"I know"

"You need to make up with Kiba"

Naruto sighed.

"Okay"

"Done now go upstairs and take a shower" said HInata

"Okay"

Hinata sighed and cleaned up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Me: Not my best work but whatever.

Shiro: Hiroko-Kun?

Me: Yes Shiro-chan

Shiro: You didn't mention my kitty

Me:… um okay sorry I'll um talk about him the next chapter.

Shiro: Sayuri Is a_ girl_

Me: oh Okay I'll put _her_ in the next chapter

Shiro: Yay!

Me: wow you're hyper.


	24. Chapter 24 Rika goes too far

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Rated M for language, death, and lemons.

Regular talking, _thinking_, **demon speaking**

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 24 Rika goes too far

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It's been a week since the incident with Kiba and Yumi. Kiba and Naruto had made up; Yukito, Yumi, and Takuya are on better grounds. Not the same as before, but it's getting better. Shiro came running into the living room scarring the heck out of Sayuri.

"Mommy play with me" she said.

"Okay sweetie, what do you want to play" said Hianta.

"Hide and seek" replied Shiro.

"Okay you hide and I'll seek"

Shiro ran off to hide. She ran up to her bed room where she saw a woman standing there.

"Who are you" Shiro asked.

"My name is Rika, and you're coming with me"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata ran into Naruto's office with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, Shiro's gone!"

"What?"  
"We were playing a game and I looked for her for ten minutes then I found a note it- it's that Rika woman" she said.

"Damn it. Is she still after me?"

"Naruto what do we do" said HInata through tears

"Let me see the note"

Hinata handed him the note she had found

Naruto Uzumaki,

If you ever want to see your daughter again then you will meet me on the outskirts of the Tree Revival Village. I would tell you to come alone but my warning would go unheeded. By all means bring an army; I won't touch any of them or your daughter. I want you. Your friends will be too busy to interfere anyway. You have ten days to arrive. I'll be waiting.

Rika

**That bitch is persistent ain't she?** Said Kurama

_She's gone too far this time. _

"Hinata get Yukito, Sakura, Moegi, and Konohamaru"

"Right" she said.

"Hinata we'll get her back" said Naruto.

"I know"

Naruto pulled off his hokage clothes to reveal his old anbu armor and his sage coat.

A couple of minutes later Naruto stood in front of the five ninja he was taking with him.

"Alright since no one else is available you four will accompany me and Hinata on this mission. This will be an S-rank mission. We will be traveling to the Tree Revival village to confront the S-rank missing nin known as Rika. She attacked our village and now has kidnaped my daughter. She will most likely have many ninja guarding her. So I will need your help to keep them off of me while I take care of her"

"No problem. We'll kick their asses in no time flat" said Konohamaru.

"That bitch doesn't stand a chance" said Moegi.

"Well you're confident" said Sakura.

"No one takes my sister and gets away with it" said Yukito.

"Alright you have two hours to get ready then we leave. Dismissed."

Two hours later the group was off to the Tree Revival Village.

After eight days they reached the village. A man ran up to them and asked them if they were from Konoha.

"Yes" replied Naruto.

"This letter is for you"

The man handed Naruto the letter and walked away. Naruto opened it and read it aloud.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I do not doubt you have made it to this village ahead of time so I will give you the remaining days to come up with a strategy, not that it will help, no harm has come to your daughter. As I've said you are all I want. As soon as your life is mine your daughter and anyone how has accompanied you are free to go. Until we meet. Rika U."

"U?" said Moegi.

"Last name" offered Konohamaru.

"Why not tell-"Sakura began.

"It doesn't matter. As much as I want to find her now we all need to rest"

"But where? It doesn't look like there are any inns here." Said Moegi.

"I have a few friends here. I was here a while back when I was still a genin. I stopped a demon named Black Shadow from taking sacrifices. And I helped a girl and her mother who was supposed to be the sacrifice" said Naruto

"Cool" said Yukito.

"Well lets go they're in the Forest of Delusion"

"The what" said Hinata.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I've visited a couple of since then so I know my way there just stay close."

After a couple of hours Naruto and his group made it to the house in the forest.

"Hey Aoi!" yelled Naruto.

The now 30 year old girl turned her heard. She didn't know who these people were but the blond seemed to know her.

"Can I help you" she said.

"It's been a long time Aoi" said Naruto

"Do I know you" she said looking confused.

"Aw come on Aoi you can't tell me you forgot" said Naruto putting on his biggest cheesiest grin.

Aoi looks at him for a moment.

"Naruto?"

"Hehe yep!" he said.

"NARUTO!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"It's good to see you to" he said.

"It's been over ten years since you last visited what brings you hear."

"Aoi what's going on" asked an elderly woman.

"Hey mom ,look who it is."

"Hey Tsubaki long time no see" said Naruto.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yep" he said.

"Naruto it's so good to see you" she said hugging him.

"it's good to see you to Tsubaki"

"Who are all your friends"

"Well the beautiful woman with the blue hair is my wife Hinata Uzumaki"

"You're married? That's great Naruto." Said Aoi.

"It's very nice to meet you" said Tsubaki.

"It's nice to meet you too" said HInata bowing.

"The one with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno"

"Nice to meet you" said Sakura.

"The one in the scarf is Konohamaru"

"What's up?"

"The orange haired girl is Moegi"

"Hey" said Mogi.

"And lastly is my son Yukito"

"How's it going" said Yukito.

"He looks just like you Naruto" said Tsubaki.

"Yukito it's okay" said Naruto.

"Right, Release."

Yukito's transformation was dropped.

"Oh my" said Tsubaki.

"Are those… Tails" asked Aoi.

"There was an incident with my other chakra. He's human, but just has a large amount of demon chakra." Said Naruto

"Well it's nice to meet you all"  
"Listen the reason we came is we need a place to stay for a couple of days"  
"Of course come in"

"What happened" said Aoi.

"Our daughter was taken" said Hinata.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Naruto's taking it pretty hard though"

"Well let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner" said Tsubaki.

The next couple of days were stressful for Naruto. No matter how many strategies they came up with he insisted he face Rika alone.

"Naruto" said Hinata

"She wants me if anyone interferes then she'll kill Shrio"

"Get some rest we'll leave in the morning"

Naruto lay knowing he wouldn't get much sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"LET ME GOOO!" yelled Shiro.

"I can't do that"

"I want my mommy and daddy"

"They'll be here soon enough, but you'll never see them alive again."

"My daddy's Hokage and My mommy's an awesome ninja. They won't lose to you"

"Your mother may be a Hyuga but my Kekkei Genkai is superior to the Byakugan. Now Sleep"

Rika closes her eyes and quickly opens them revealing her kekkei genkai.

Shiro's eyes grew heavy as sleep took her.

"The Hyuga are no match for the power of the Uchiha" she said deactivating her Sharingan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: bet you didn't expect that.

Lee: I didn't

Me: go back to training Lee

Lee: YOSH*takes off*

Me: anyway for those of you who don't know who Aoi and Tsubaki is play ultimate ninja 4. Sasuke last villain or no it's either him or end it in the next three or four chapters with Rika and then an Epilogue.

Sakura: SASUKE!?

Me: what do you want?

Sakura: I thought I heard you say sasuke

Me: he's never going to love you so get over it you pink haired harpy.

Sakura: What. Did. You. Say? *cracks knuckles*

Me: uh hey look sasuke!

Sakura:*turns* Sasuke?!

Me: *runs like hell*


	25. Chapter 25: Rescue Shiro Part 1

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Me: Shika?

Shikamaru: What a drag. Hiroko doesn't own Naruto

Rated M

Lemons, language, Violence

Chapter 25: Rescue Shiro Part 1

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto and his group got up and ate the breakfast Tsubaki prepared for them. Then they got ready and walked out the door. Aoi ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

Be careful okay" she said.

"You know me" he replied.

"That's what worries me."

"I'll be fine. Gotta go" he said.

Naruto and the others took off. They stopped a mile outside of the Tree Revival Village.

"Okay, you five stay here and hold off whoever she throws at you got it" said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto" said Hinata.

"Rodger" Replied Sakura.

"You got it boss" said Konohamaru.

"Right" said Moegi.

"Alright be careful."

Naruto ran into the forest to find the bitch who took his daughter. After about five minutes he came to a large house. Rika was waiting for him inside.

"Where's my daughter you bitch" Naruto yelled.

"She is alive and unharmed. But before I let her go you must die."

Rika lunged at him slamming her foot into his gut sending him through a wall. Naruto got up and pulled out his Katana.

"If that's how it's gonna be, fine" he said.

"Naruto charged after her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" yelled Konohamaru.

Six additional Konohamarus appeared. As soon as Naruto had disappeared out of sight they had been surrounded by Ninja. But they were holding their own. Two of the Konohamarus stayed back and created a rasengan. While the other four charged a group of ninja. One of the enemies used a lightning justsu to destroy the clones but was hit with the rasengan sending him into his comrades.

"Come on you bastards" yelled Sakura.

A large brutish looking ninja ran towards her with knuckle busters ready.

"CHA" yelled Sakura.

Before the poor bastard even had a chance to cock his fist back he was met with a chakra infused fist to the mouth. He was sent flying five yards.

"Alright who's next?"

Moegi ran up to a group of ninja with a pair of kunai in hand. One ninja ran towards her thinking he'd have no problem taking her out. Only to have his neck sliced open. Then Moegi roundhoused another ninja in the face. Then she stabbed one in the chest. One grabbed her from behind and stabbed her in the back only to have her poof into smoke revealing a substitution.

"Oh tough luck" said Moegi from behind him.

She stabbed the nin in the neck.

Hinata and Yukito were fight back to back. They had been surrounded by a large group of Taijutsu users. Hinata slammed a palm into an enemy's chest then into his stomach causing him to cough up blood and drop. Yukito spun on his heel to avoid a kunai to the chest. Then he slammed a Gentle fist into his attacker's chest. Ten Ninja charged at them weapons drawn.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Guard" yelled Hinata.

"She moved her hands at super speed creating a barrier of chakra around her and Yukito. Eight of the ninja ran straight into it and got torn to shreds. Hinata stopped the jutsu and pulled her arm back as did Yukito.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm" they both cried.

The large blasts of air sent the other two ninja flying.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Bombs" yelled Rika.

Naruto recovered from her last attack just in time to dodge the fire jutsu.

"How the hell do you know all these freaking Jutsu" said Naruto.

"That is a secret" she replied.

"Fine."

Naruto takes out two Kunai and charges her.

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile."

Rika Inhales then shots a large burst of air out. The jutsu slams into Naruto sending him though two walls.

_Damn. I can't get a hit on her I've already gone sage mode and used three rasen shurikens. Now I'm almost out of chakra. Hey Kurama help me out here. _

"**You got it" **Said the fox.

Naruto felt the fox's chakra course though him.

"Alright let's go" said Naruto.

"With pleasure" said Rika.

Naruto formed a rasengan and charged at her. But she sidestepped out of the way. Then he took out six kunai and infused them with chakra and hurled them at her.

"Earth style: Mud Wall" she said.

Two of the kunai were stopped by her jutsu but the other four passed through. One managed to graze her shoulder.

"Very impressive. You managed to harm me" she said.

"I'll do more than that. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."

One hundred Naruto's filled the room (or what was left of it) and attacked Rika.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu"

The jutsu destroyed fifty of the clones while twenty stayed back and the other thirty charged after her. The clones charged her from all sides.

"Lightning Style: One Thousand Heavenly Spears" yelled Rika.

Spear-shaped lightning bolts rained from the sky killing the clones.

"Is that all you have" mocked Rika.

"Not a chance bitch" said Naruto.

Naruto charged her.

_She keeps dodging and countering my jutsu so I'll have to attack her head on._

Naruto swung his fist but missed. Then he tried to kick her but she blocked it. He continued to press her but never landed a solid hit.

"Damn why"

"Can't you hit me" finished Rika.

"Nobody" began Naruto

"Likes a smartass" said Rika.

"_What the"_

"Hell" said Rika.

"Are you-"

"Reading your mind" said Rika.

"Wait, you have-"

Rika opened her eyes to reveal her Sharingan

"The Sharingan" she said

"Who the hell are you" yelled Naruto

"I am Rika Uchiha, I believe you know my cousin Sasuke"

"C-cousin?"

"Yes my cousin. But enough talk, now. You die."

Then she charged.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%\

Tenten: Hey everyone Tenten here! It's 1:50 am and Hiroko-san fell asleep so I'm taking over.

Me:*SNORE*

Tenten: wake up Hiroko-san

Me:*Snore*

Tenten: well anyway Hiroko has decided to continue and bring Sasuke in. So tell him what you think. Meanwhile I'm going to graffiti his face.*Gets out markers* Hehehe


	26. Chapter 26: Rescue Shiro part 2

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Me: I

Tsume: Don't own Naruto

Me: Yeah exactly

Rated M

Chapter 26: Recue Shiro Part 2

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura ran towards a group of ninja and slammed her fist into the ground sending them flying.

"You stupid bitch" yelled a rock nin.

"You think you can take me. Let's go then" said Sakura.

The rock nin charged her but was round housed in the face.

"Come on you bastards" yelled Sakura.

Four ninja ran towards her. She kicked one in the stomach but was knocked down by another she swiped her leg under him and punched him in the gut. Then she threw two kunai at the two hitting them in their throats.

Konohamaru was surrounded and wasn't fairing very well. One ninja punched him in the face while another kicked him in the gut.

"Bye bye" said one of the ninja.

"KONOHAMARU" yelled Moegi.

She ran in front of the kunai.

"Moegi?" said Konohamaru.  
"S-shit, sorry Kono" she said coughing up blood.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that?"

"Well this is touching and everything but you have to die now" said the man who stabbed Moegi.

"You son of a bitch" yelled Konohamaru.

He got up and punched the man in the gut and stabbed him in the chest then kicked the other in the face then stabbed his throat.

"Heavens Dance of Hazy White" said Hinata.

The poor bastard who was on the receiving end of the jutsu was sent back ten feet.

"Nice one" said Yukito.

"Yukito behind you!"

Yukito rolled to the side just in time to dodge a demon wind shuriken that would have lodged itself in his head.

"Whoa!"

"Damn I missed" said the ninja that threw the shuriken.

"Well I won't" said Yukito.

Yukito ran up and slammed his fist into the guys face so hard it snapped his neck.

"Oops. I guess I went a little too far with that one" said Yukito.

The last twenty ninja just stood there not believing that these five took down over half their forces.

"Next" said Yukito in a mocking tone.

"You little shit!"

"Aw that's not nice" said Yukito.

The other twenty charged the group. HInata ran in front and started focusing chakra into her palms moving her hands at super speed.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms Guard!"

Ten of ninja jumped back but the other ten where torn to shreds.

"Heh well-"

"Giant Reasengan"yelled Yukito

"Reasengan" yelled Konohamaru

Yukito slammed his reasengan into the closest enemy sending him into another killing them both. Konohamaru managed to kill one of them.

"CHA" yelled Sakura

She slammed her fist into the ground sending the rest flying.

"Well. That was fun" said Yukito.

"K-Ko" said Moegi weakly.

"Hang on Moegi I'll heal you" said Hinata

"Thanks"

"Sakura heal Konohamaru" said HInata.

"Got it"

_I hope Naruto is doing okay,_ thought Hinata.

"We need to go help dad" said Yukito.

"But Naruto said-" began Sakura.

"I know what he said I just have a felling he needs our help."

"Alright Konohamaru you stay here with Moegi" said Hinata.

"Got it"

"Alright let's go" said Yukito.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: yeah short as hell but ya know what? DEAL WITH IT! … Sorry tough week.

Hanabi: I thought it was-

Me: SHUT UP!

Hanabi: -Good. Wow you're a jerk.

Me: Sorry Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi: whatever. Jerk. *walks away*

Me: Anyway next chapter will be better so GET OFF MY CASE!


	27. Chapter 27: Rescue Shiro part 3

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Udon: Hiroko does not own Naruto

Rated M

Chapter 27: Rescue Shiro part 3

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto struggled to get up.

_Damn she's good. But I have to beat her. Hey Kurama any Ideas?_

**Surprisingly none. You're on your own Naruto.**

_Damnit._

Naruto ran towards Rika with his katana drawn.

"Really? You're going to attack with your sword again?"

Naruto swung at her neck but she simply sidestepped out of the way. Naruto continued to hack and stab at her but never once hit her.

_Shit not even Sasuke could dodge my hits like this at could at least nail him a couple of times. _

"My sharingan became active years before Sauske's. I've had more practice. Now enough talk. Burn. Fire style: fireball jutsu"

"Shit" said Naruto as he jumped to the side to avoid being barbequed.

**Naruto I have an idea**, said the fox

_Well spill it_

**Let me have control**

_Huh_

**Let me fight her**

_Uh okay _

(Naruto will be called kurama until I say otherwise.)

"**Okay, my turn"**

"You must be the Nine Tails biju" said Rika.

"**Indeed" **said Kurama

"Interesting. You have taken control but you do not seem to want to destroy everything."

"**We can be tamed but not many people can accomplish such a feat"**

"This should be fun" said Rika.

"**My thoughts exactly"**

Kurama ran towards Rika and swung at her but missed. He continued to attack but couldn't hit her.

"I guess I was wrong. This is just as boring as fighting Uzumaki."

"**You're going to regret saying that."**

Rika charged Kurama with a kunai in hand. She slashed but missed Kurama swung a fist but hit only air.

"Well if this is all the great Kyuubi can do I might as well kill the girl now" said Rika.

"**If you lay another hand on that child you will regret it" **said Kurama.

"Pitiful. A biju caring about a human and a worthless one at that." said Rika.

"**A human obsessed with revenge is pitiful."**

_Hey fluffy switch back_, thought Naruto.

**You sure?**

_Yeah I'm gonna combine sage mode with nine tailed mode._

**If you're sure.**

"All right you've pissed me off enough. You attacked my village, my family and now you've kidnapped my daughter. You're going to pay"

Naruto went Nine tails mode and dispelled the last clone that had been gathering energy for sage mode.

"Interesting. You've combined your biju chakra and you sage mode" said Rika.

"Naruto formed a rasensuriken and charged. The jutsu connected but turned out to be a clone.

"But I'm low on chakra so I think I'll take yours" said Rika from behind him.

"Chakra absorption jutsu"

Rika began siphoning chakra from Naruto.

"AAAAHHHH" yelled Rika

"So much power!"

"No stop" begged Naruto"

"Well that should be enough. Five pronged seal" said Rika.

"Shit" said Naruto before he passed out.

"I've never felt power like this. It's amazing" said Rika.

Yukito, Hinata, and Sakura burst into the room.

"Naruto" said Hinata worryingly.

"Dad" yelled Yukito.

"Is he okay" said Sakura.

"You're just in time to see me end this scums life."  
"You bitch if you touch my dad I'll kill you" yelled Yukito.

"You think you can defeat me? Your worthless father couldn't even beat me before I took the demon's chakra."

"What?"

Rika's nail's and teeth started to grow. Then the chakra she took formed a cloak around her.

"Oh shit. Mom Sakura you two find Shiro I'll handle her." said Yukiuto

"Okay" said Hinata.

Yukito ran towards Rika and punched her in the stomach sending her into a wall.

_What? I couldn't read his movements!_ Thought Rika.

She got up and charged at Yuktio. She swung her fist but missed.

"**What the**-"

But she was interrupted by a kick to the side.

_This demon chakra is interfering with my Sharingan!_

"**It seems my Sharingan won't be much use**" she said deactivating it.

"What's wrong? If you can beat my dad you should be able to beat a kid" mocked Yukito.

"**Demon brat. Wind Stlye: Air bullets**"

Rika lunched three large bursts of air from her mouth. Yukito dodged two but was hit with the third. Rika threw three kunai but missed.

"How did you beat my dad? Did you make laugh him unconscious?"  
"**Little bastard**" said Rika.

"Rasengan"

He shoved the jutsu towards her but it was a clone.

_Damn._ _I need to shut down her chakra network to stop the flow of demon chakra._

"Byakugan."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata and Sakura ran through the house trying to find Shiro but were having no luck. After searching for ten minutes they heard crying.

"Shiro!" said Hinata.

"Mommy!?"

Sakura punched a huge hole in the wall were her voice was coming from and Shiro jumped out of it.

"MOMMY!"  
Shiro wrapped her arms around Hinata and cried.

"Oh Shiro, are you okay" said Hinata.

"I wanna go home" said Shiro,

"Me too. We have to go get your father and brother first. Come on"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Yukito ran towards her trying to hit chakra points but failing to do so.

_Damnit hold still!  
_Rika kicked him in the gut and sent him through a wall.

"**When I'm done with you I'm going to kill you friends her then the little girl, after that I'll head to your village and pay you little friend a vist. What was her name? Kimiko?"**

Yukito came flying towards her demon chakra pouring out of his body and slammed his fist into her face breaking her jaw.

"**You won't touch her you bitch!" **yelled Yukito.

Yukito punched her in the gut then kicked her in the head and slashed her face.

"AAAHHH" screamed Rika.

Yukito charged a blazing rasengan (rasengan made of fox chakra) and slammed it into her chest sending her though four wall breaking her neck.

"Yukito calm down it's over" said Hinata.

"Yuki please" said Yukito.

Yukito slowly started to regain control then collapsed.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Hey don't worry" said Sakura.

"Are you okay Shiro" asked Yukito.

"Yeah But I wanna go home.

"Me too" said Yukito.

"Come on Yukito help me with your father we need to get back Moegi and Konohamaru" said Hinata.

"Right."  
So the grabbed Naruto and headed back to where their friends were waiting.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: so how was chapter 27?

Zabuza: I thought it sucked

Me:*falls out of chair* WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE DEAD!

Zabuza: what's your point?

Me: um… well it's just…so tell me what you thought.

Zabuza: thought so.


	28. Chapter 28: Home Again

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Minato: Hiroko does not own Naruto

Rated M

Chapter 28: Home Again

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kono" yelled Shiro.

They had just arrived to where Moegi and Konohamaru were. Shiro ran over and hugged Konohamaru.

"Hey Shiro. Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh, mommy and Sakura found me" said Shiro.

"Hey what's wrong with Naruto" said Moegi.

"Rika put a seal on him. I'm not that good at seals but I think this is the five pronged seal. I only know because I saw Orochimaru use it on him in our chunin exams" said Sakura

"What does it do" asked Yukito.

"From what Naruto told me it seals Kurama's chakra where Naruto can't use it" explained Sakura.

"Do you know how to undo it" asked Konohamaru.

"No I don't."

"Master Kakashi probably can" said Hinata.

"You're right but it took hours for him to wake up so we'll have to carry him to Aoi's" said Sakura.

"Moegi can you walk" asked Sakura.

"Yeah."  
"Konohamaru help Yukito with Naruto" said Sakura.

"Got it."

So the group took off towards Tsubaki's.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So Rika is dead."

"Yes sir, we found her body at in the wreckage."

"Bastard."

"My lord?"

"Naruto Uzumaki will pay for what he's done."

"And what of the demon child?"

"He will die as well. Along with the Hyuga woman."

"When do we attack"

There was a pause.

"Soon."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. Leave me."

"Yes lord Sasuke."

The ninja left leaving Sasuke alone.

"Enjoy your last moments with you family Naruto because you will never see them again. You killed my family, I'm going to kill yours" said Sasuke.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Thanks for everything" said Hinata.

After resting for a few days the group had to set out to home.

"No problem. And don't take too long to see us next time" said Tsubaki.

"You got it" said Naruto.

"Bye" said Aoi.

"Bye" everyone said back.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ten days later

Naruto sat in his office going through all the paperwork he missed. It had taken Kakashi awhile to break the seal but he succeeded .

_Damn you Kakashi. You were supposed to do this for me._

Yukito was having a great time however. He was in the middle of making out with his girlfriend.

"Yukito I missed you so much" said Kimiko.

"I missed you to."

Yukito slid his hand into Kimiko's shirt but pulled back when he felt her flinch.

"I'm sorry" said Yukito.

"No it's ok; I just didn't expect you to do that"

"If you aren't ready for thi-"

"No it's okay. I want to" said Kimiko.

"Are you sure? I mea-"

But she interrupted him by kissing him.

"I'm sure. Please Yukito, make love to me."

Yukito kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth and placed his hand on her left breast. Kimiko moaned a little but Yukito thought he had done something wrong and pulled back.

"I'm sorry" said Yukito.

"It's ok. It felt good" said Kimiko.

Kimiko kissed him and tugged at his shirt. So he pulled it off and threw it on the floor of her room. Kimiko blushed at how well built he was. But her thoughts were interrupted by Yukito tugging at her shirt. She lifted her arms and allowed Yukito to take it off and throw it on the floor like he had his own. Then he slid his hands behind her back and began trying to unhook her bra strap but was having trouble.

"Damn thing" he said.

Kimiko giggled at him and unhooked it herself, and then it joined the other cloths on the floor. Yukito just sat there staring at her.

"Um Yukito?"

_Holy shit. They're bigger than I thought._

"Yukito you're embarrassing me" said Kimiko

"I'm sorry it's just that. They're- they're… wow" said Yukito.

Kimiko blushed.

"T-thank you Yukito."  
Yukito kissed her and started to massage her large breasts causing Kimiko to moan loudly. Then he unbuttoned her pants and started to slide them down panties and all. Then she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down as well.

_Wow he's so big._

_Holly shit. She is so _FUCKING hot.

"You're so beautiful" said Yukito.

"Thank you"

Kimiko kissed Yukito and slid her tongue into his mouth and they started fight for dominance. Yukito pushed her tongue back into her mouth and pushed his own in. Then he slid his hand down between her legs and hovered above her womanhood.

"Is this okay" he asked.

She just nodded her head. Yukito started to rub her already moist womanhood. Kimiko let out a loud moan. Yukito then slid a finger inside of her and started pumping it in and out of her. She started moaning louder and louder. Then Yukito slid another finger in and started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Ahh Yukito I'm- I'm gonna cum" she said.

Yukito increased his pace.

"AHH Yuktio" she cried as she came.

Yukito brought his hand up and tasted Kimiko's juices.

"Wow you taste amazing Kimiko" said Yukito.

"Yukito please take me"

Climbs on top of her and puts his dick at her opening.

"Are you sure Kimiko?"

"Yes. Make love to me" said Kimiko.

Yukito slid his member into Kimiko's wet pussy until he reached her hymen.

"You ready" asked Yuktio.

Kimiko nodded. Yukito thrust into her breaking through her barrier. Kimiko screamed loudly. Yukito remained still so Kimiko could get used to his size. After a minute Kimiko started to buck her hips letting him know he can continue. Yukito started thrusting into her slowly at first and then started to pickup speed. Yukito could see Kimiko was still in pain so he stopped.

"Yukito why'd you stop" wondered Kimiko.

"I'm hurting you."

"It's okay I'm-"

"No it's not. Why don't I lay down and you get on top" said Yukito.

"O-okay"

Yukito lay down on her back and Kimiko climbed on top of him and lowered herself onto him. She let out a loud moan. She started to rock back and forth while Yukito started to thrust into her. They both started to pick up speed.

"Ah ah Yukito. It feels so good. You're so big. I love you Yukito" said Kimiko.

"Ah baby you're so tight. I love you too"

Yukito started to dig his claws into her thighs with each thrust drawing blood.

"Yukito I'm going to cum" cried Kimiko.

"Me too baby I'm cumming"  
Kimiko and Yukito started going faster and faster.

"YUKITO!"  
"KIMIKO!"

Yukito thrust into her one final time and shoot his seed into Kimiko's pussy.

Kimiko collapsed onto Yukito's chest breathing heavily.

"Kimiko you're bleeding!"  
"Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure" asked Yukito.

"Yes. I love you Yukito."  
"I love you too Kimiko."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I have decided to have Sasuke as the last enemy but I need your opinions. Should Sasuke come to his senses and return to the village as a Leaf Ninja after a two or three chapter long battle (Possibly longer). OR should I kill him off.

Sakura: You better not kill my Sasuke-kun

Me: I bet most of them will vote to kill him. That would be my vote.

Sakura: you're an asshole

Me: I can live with that.


	29. Chapter 29: The Invasion Begins

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Me: I-

Pakkun: don't own Naruto.

Me:… that's my line.

Rated M

Chapter 29: The Invasion Begins

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Lord Sasuke, Zetsu is ready" said a ninja.

"How many?"

"There are at least a thousand white Zetsu clones."

"Good" said Sasuke.

"We are ready to attack at your order."

"We attack tomorrow."

"Yes lord Sasuke" said the ninja.

He bowed and then left.

_Naruto. Mark my words you, and your pathetic village, will burn. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito woke up to see Kimiko laying in his arms smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her lips.

"Moring Yukito" said Kimiko.

"Moring" he replied.

"Last night was the best of my life" said Kimiko.

"Mine too" said Yukito.

Then he realized something.

"Oh shit!"

Kimiko looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"I didn't use a condom" he said.

"Don't worry I'm on birth control" she said.

"What?"

"In case something happens on a mission and I'm captured" she explained.

"Oh" he said.

"Oh crap I gotta get home."

Yukito got up and gathered his clothes and hurriedly put them on. Then he kissed Kimiko, said goodbye and ran out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto woke up at his desk. He lazily lifted his head off his paper covered desk.

_Shit. I slept at work again. Hinata's gonna kill me_, he thought.

Naruto got up and walked to the window.

"Well might as well go home" said Naruto.

After Naruto walked through the door Shiro ran up and jumped into his arms.  
"Daddy!"  
"Ow. Hey Shiro."  
"Why didn't you come home daddy" asked Shiro.

"Well I kind of fell asleep at work sorry" said Naruto.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I missed you last night Naruto" said Hinata.

"Y-you're not mad" said Naruto.

"No. Why would I be mad?"  
"Well I thought-"

Hinata kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Eww. That's gross mommy" said Shiro.

"If you don't want to see it then go on" said Naruto.

Naruto kissed Hinata and slid his tongue into her mouth. Hinata moaned and deepened the kiss and slid her tongue forward to meet Naruto's. Just then Yukito walked.

"Sorry I didn't come home last, whoa! That's gross do you guys have to do that in the middle of the living room" said Yukito.

"Oh man does everyone have to interrupt us" whined Naruto.

"Well now that Yukito's home I can make breakfast" said Hinata.

After breakfast Shiro asked Yukito to help her train so the two went out to the training ground behind their house.

"Okay Yuki don't go easy on me" said Shiro.

"Okay."

Shiro got into her Gentle Fist stance as did Yukito. Shiro ran towards Yukito and thrust her right hand at Yukito's stomach but he blocked it. Then she thrust her left hand at his left leg but Yuktio blocked it. They continued like this for about ten minutes until she started to speed up her attacks. She thrust her right hand at his side but was blocked then she tried to hit him in the chest but Yukito blocked it. They continued to train for about an hour before Shiro got tired.

"Ahh man I didn't get a hit on you Yuki" she complained.

"Well you're improving that's for sure." Said Yukito.

"Yukito, Shiro time for lunch" called Hinata.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto sat at bored out of his mind. Sakura brought in two arms full of paper work.

_Damnit I haven't even finished last night's paper work. _

"Naruto you better finish this stuff. And if you make clones to do it for you then I'll beat the shit out of you" said Sakura.

"Remind me why you're my assistant."

"Cause I'm the only one who will put up with your shit."

"Right" said Naruto.

Then a woman came in.

"Excuse me I'm lo- Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the woman. She had long reddish brown hair, blue eyes and a mole under her left eye.

"Um, how can I help you?"

"You don't recognize me" asked the red hair woman.

"Um no" said Naruto.

"You're still an Idiot I see" she said.

"Does that really surprise you" said Sakura.

"Not really" she replied.

"Okay Sakura knows you, you know me, but I don't know you" said Naruto.

"It's me Amaru" she said.

"What?"

"God you're stupid" said Amaru

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know? I haven't seen you in years" yelled Naruto.

"What are doing here anyway" said Naruto.

"I'm traveling around the land of Fire helping injured or sick people and I was close to the village so I thought I'd stop by. Though I didn't expect you to be sitting in that chair" said Amaru.

"Well I've been in this chair for eight years" he said proudly.

"Well I'm impressed" said Amaru.

Naruto smiled.

"You haven't let the village be destroyed" said Amaru

"Aw come on! Doesn't anyone have faith in me" said Naruto.

"I'm just kidding. So how's Hinata and those others I met."

"Hinata's great we've been married since we were eighteen and have two kids."

"Really that's great"

"Shikamar, the dude with the pineapple hair, has a wife and kid. Neji, HInata's cousin, has a fiancé. Kakashi the dude with one eye covered is… well nothing has changed about him. Nothing changed much about Sai, the pale one. N"

"Okay I get it. Well you and Hinata huh. I didn't think that would happen."

Just then Yukito walked in.

"Hey dad got any missions for me?"

"No sorry."

"Aww come on I'll do anything"

"Okay how about catching the daimyo's wife's cat."

"HELL NO! I'm not catching Tora ever again. That thing is a monster. How the hell is he even still alive? He should have died of old age or squashed to death long ago."

"Didn't think so. Oh Yukito this is my friend Amaru. Amaru this is my son Yukito."

"Um are those tails?"

"Huh? Oh yeah they are" said Yukito.

"Wow. That's uh cool."

"Anyway do you need a place to stay" asked Naruto.

"No. I'm staying with Sakura for a while" said Amaru.

"Well it was nice seeing you Amaru" said Naruto.

"You too. And it was nice meeting you Yukito."

"Yep" said Yukito.

"Well I guess-"

Just then there was a large explosion.

"Ah damnit" said Naruto.

Naruto looked out the window to see his ninja already fighting the white Zetsu.

"Why is it that everyone attacks us? No one ever attacks any other village. It's always us."

"Maybe we just have that effect on people" said Sakura.

"Sakura get Kiba and Tenten in here."

"Got it" said Sakura before she took off.

Amaru there's a room with scrolls go there go to the back middle shelf and there's a small white and gold scroll lift that and go into that room and stay there.

"Okay"

"Any idea who's behind this" asked Yukito.

"My guess, Sasuke."

"Uchiha? Great so what here to get revenge for that Rika chick?"

"Go get you mother and your teammates. Get your sister and take her to where Amaru is."

"Got it"

_Sasuke. I hope you'll stop this obsession for revenge. We need you here. Sakura needs you here._

Naruto threw of his Hokage robes revealing his Anbu armor and Sage coat.

"Okay. You want a battle Sasuke. You'll get one."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: so how was it.

Amaru: awesome Thanks for putting me in your fic Hiroko-san

Me: No problem.

Sasuke: HAHA prepare to burn foolish leaf. HAHAHA

Me: um are you okay?

Sasuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am Uchiha I will kill all of you

Me: are you drunk

Sasuke: YES DRUNK WITH POWER! I will an-

Shiro: *hits him with a really big stick. Knocks him out* Shut up.

Me :Thank you Shiro-chan.

Shiro: You're welcome

Me: anyway I'll take votes on Sauske's fate until the chapter that it happens in. Propably in about four or five chapters. There will be a death in each chapter. Not gonna say who though. Any way peace.


	30. Chapter 30 protect the village

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Hinata: Hiroko-kun does not own Naruto.

Me: Thanks Hina-hime

Hinata: you're welcome

Rated M

Chapter 30: Protect the Village

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aoi and Lee were fighting a group of Zetsu who were trying to attack a group of gennin. They were holding their own for a while.

"Ready Michiko?"

The large wolf barks in agreement.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry man beast clones" said Aoi.

Aoi and Michiko jumped at a group of Zetsu. Aoi took out two kunai and sliced at one but was blocked then she took another swipe at it and cut his arm. Then Michiko raked her claws at ones face.

"AHHH! You bitch" (get it? Bitch. Cause she's a girl dog. And a girl dog, never mind okay I'm done back to the story) He yelled covering his face.

Then Michiko stabbed him in the throat with a kunai. Lee charged a group of ten Zetsu. He slammed his fist into first ones face then stomach, and then kicked him in the chest sending him into a wall. Then he did a low spinning sweep kick knocking four down in the process. Then he pulled out a pair of nunchaku and smacked one into a clone's temple dropping him. Then one of the zetsu got up and puched lee in the stomach. Lee staggered but he twirled both nunchaku and brought them down on Zetsu's shoulders causing him to drop to his knees then Lee delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. He then took down three more. Then he combined the two nunchaku and made a bo staff. (Kinda like on the 3rd naruto movie) He twirled it and smacked one clone in the face and jammed it backwards into another's stomach.

"Nice job Lee" said Aoi.

"Thank you."

Aoi turned and charged she took out two kunai and slashed the clone in the face and then slit his throat. One clone grabbed her and threw her into the Ichiraku stand. Then thew a kunai bomb. Aoi jumped out of the way in time but the stand was reduced to rubble.

_Oh boy. Naruto's gonna be pissed when he finds out Ichiraku's has been destroyed,_ thought Aoi.

Michiko was fightingtwo opponents at once. One grabbed her and threw her into a wall.

"Now die"

Just then Kiba and Akamaru came out of now where and took down two of them. Kiba slashed the clone's throat with his claws as did Akamaru.

"You okay" Kiba asked.

Michiko nodded.

"Okay. Let's go!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Human Boulder!"

Chouji rolled towards a group of Zetsu and managed to flatten five out of the eight. Then Ino ran up and stabbed two in the chest. Then she kicked the last one in the neck breaking it.

"Well that was easy" said Ino.

Then twenty more appeared.

"Me and my big mouth."

Five charged Ino while seven ran after Chouji.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu" said Ino.

One of the Zetsu stopped and turned on the other two.

"What the hell are you doing" said one of them.

"I don't know! I can't control my body" said the one Ino cast the Justu on.

"That's the Mind Destruction Jutsu. By sending my chakra into you nervous system I can control your body" explained Ino.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

Ino looked over to see Chouji flatten four of the Zetsu.

"Okay let's go!"

Ino and the justu possessed Zetsu charged at the other four. Ino took out two Kunai and slashed at one of the clones but missed the clone grabbed her by the throat and was about to stab her when the possessed clone stabbed him it the back of the head.

"Damn you, you bitch!"

Chouji punched two clones in the face breaking their necks. Then he expanded both arms and flattened the rest.

"Damn you guys don't give up do you?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"CHAAA!"

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground causing a shockwave to throw the Zetsu that were surrounding her too fly back about twenty feet.

"Come on you bastards! Bring it!"

"Stupid pink haired bitch."

Sakura punched the ground and lifted a huge chunk of it and tossed it at the one who said that. He won't be insulting her anymore. She ran at two of them and kicked one in the gut and punched the other in the face snapping his neck.

Then she took out six kunai with small bags attached to them and threw them at the nineteen that were left. They blocked all the kunai and the bags burst open sending cherry blossom petals everywhere.

"Haha! Flowers? That's it flowers?"

"Oh yeah? Well see if you laugh at this" said Sakura.

Then she took out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it.

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu."

Then she tossed the Kunai and the paper bomb ignited the small explosive tags that mixed in with the sakura petals causing a large explosion killing all but one of the clones.

Sakura jumped up and cocked her fist back.

"CHAA!"

"Shit"

Sakura brought her fist down and slammed it into Zetsu's face.

"Never underestimate me!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Wind scythe Jutsu" yelled Temari.

She swung her fan creating a huge gust of wind slicing eight clones into bits. Then she charged and slammed her fan into another then slit another's throat with a kunai. Shikamaru kicked a Zetsu in the face then trips another and stabs him in the chest. Temari was taking on five at once and she had lost her fan. One clone punched her in the gut dropping her then another picked up her Kunai.

"Bye bye"

"NOO" yelled Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped in front of the kunai taking it in the chest. Temari took the chance and jumped up grabbed ones neck and snapped it. Then she round housed the other and broke the arm of her one who stabbed Shikamaru plunged the kunai into his neck. Then she knelt down and cradled Shikamaru in her arms.

"You idiot why did you do that?"

"Heh. Because I couldn't let my wife die. And it'd be too troublesome to plan a funeral"

"Lazy Jackass" said Temari through tears.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was the fastest you've ever seen me move" said Shikamaru.

"Don't go. I love you!"

"I know take care of Takuya" he said.

"Damn it! I said don't die! For one time in your life listen to me!"

"Troublesome woman."

"S-shika? Shikamaru? SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU!"

But it was no use. Shikamaru lie dead in her arms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: you all hate me now right?

Temari: I DO! You killed my husband you dick!

Me: sorry temari-chan

Temari: don't 'chan' me you shithead.*Smacks me in the side of the head with fan*

Me: owwwww! Okay I deserved that. Anyway two chapters left until Naruto and sasuke fight. So peace.


	31. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I regret to inform you That NaruHina: The Demon Child is on Hiatus. I know it sucks but college is kicking my ass. Between homework and writing new chapters I'm surprised I've made it this far. But don't worry I'll finish the story…eventually. But seriously I don't know how long it will be. Maybe weeks, maybe months. So until next time.


	32. Chapter 31: The Final Battle Begins!

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Me: okay who wants to do the disclaimer.

Hinata: I will.

Me: take it away Hina-chan

Hinata: Hiroko-sama does not own Nartuo. I DO! SO BACK OFF!

Me: O.o

Rated M

Chapter 31: The Final Battle… Begins!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hyuga style gentle fist!"

Neji slammedhis plam into his attacker's gut. Then ten other Zetsu surrounded him.

"Give up" said one of them.

"I don't think so. Rotation!"

Neji spun and knocked his attackers back. Then he charged. Neji slammed his palm into the closest clones face then into his chest stopping his heart. Then he spun on his heel and uppercuted one in the jaw. One Zetsu kicked him in the gut then in the face.

"You know you Hyuga really piss me off" said the clone.

"Hiiiyyaaa!"

The clone turned only to be met with a gentle fist to his head.

"Are you alright Neji" asked Hinata.

"Yes thank you Hinata."

"You stupid bitch!"

Hinata turned to the one who called her that. She took out a kunai and charged him. She slashed at his chest and thrust her palm at his gut, but he dodged both attacks. Then Neji ran up and thrust his palm into the side of the ninjas head.

"Thank you Neji."

"You're welcome. Where is Shiro" asked Neji.

"She's at the Hyuga compound" Hinata replied.

"Are you ready" asked Neji.

"Yes" Hinata replied.

"Alright. Let's go!"  
Then they charged.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto pulled his Katana out of the clone he had just stabbed and sheathed it. Then he looked at the village to see that many buildings were burning and civilians were running scared.

_Damn it Sasuke! You need to stop this _thought Naruto.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke in a tree.

"Sasuke."

"You killed my cousin. The only family I had left."

"She kidnapped my daughter!"

"I don't give a damn if she kidnapped all the children in this pathetic village" said Sasuke.

Naruto just stared at him for a moment.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No. It's time this village pays for what it did to my clan. To Itachi."

Naruto sighed.

"If that's the way you want it then let's go!"

Naruto ran towards Sasuke Katana drawn. Sasuke smirked and pulled out his own sword. There blades meet so hard sparks flew. Sasuke slashed at Naruto's chest but Naruto parried it. Then Naruto thrust his blade at Sasuke's abdomen but Sauske jumped back. Then Sasuke swung his sword down but Naruto blocked it, their swords locked each trying to overpower the other.

"Sasuke please stop this."

"No this village will burn and you will die!"

They both jumped back.

"If I you won't come to your senses then I'll just have to make you" said Naruto.

"Try it loser!"

Then they charged each other.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" cried Kimiko.

One of the three Zetsu was burned to a crisp while the other two ran at her from the sides. Kimiko took out two Kunai.

"Alright come get me" she said.

The one on the right swung at her but she blocked it and slashed at his neck, but the clone blocked her blade. Then the second clone punched her in the gut and the first kicked her in the chest.  
"*huff huff* well *huff* that hurt" she said.

Then she went through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Then she unleashed the jutsu frying the other two clones.

_I hope Yukito is okay _she thought.

"Hey Kimiko!"

Kimiko turned to see Yumi running towards her.

"Yumi! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied.

"This is insane."

"Yeah. Have you seen Yukito anywhere" asked Yumi.

"No. He's probably with Shiro" said Kimiko.

"Okay. Well let's go before everyone else has all the fun!"

"Right" said Kimiko.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto landed on his feet after Sasuke sent him through the air. Their swords long lost.

"Sauske please stop! You've already killed Danzo, the third is dead and the daimyo was assassinated! Do you really need to continue this insane vendetta against the Leaf?"

"Of course I do!" yelled Sauske.

"Your entire village will pay for what they did to my family."

"There are men and women. Children who were never involved with what happened" Naruto yelled back.

"I don't give a FUCK IF THEY WERE INVOLVED OR NOT! I WILL REDUCE YOUR VILLAGE TO ASHES!

Then he charged a Chidori.

"NOW DIE!"

Sauske charged at Naruto and slammed the chidori into his chest.

"Idiot" said Sasuke.

Then Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_Damn Shadow clone _thought Sasuke.

Naruto came out of nowhere and kicked Sasuke in the head.

"I'm Hokage for a reason ya know" said Naruto

"You took the only family I had left. After I kill you I'm going to kill you daughter."

Naruto started to get angry.

"Then I'll kill your demon son."

"Shut up" said Naruto.

"Then I'll kill your bitch wife!"

Naruto ran at Sasuke and slammed him into a tree.

"**You won't touch my family! I will kill you before I let you hurt them!"**

"I guess you don't have that demon as under control as you think" said Sasuke.

**Naruto calm down! Please you know what happened last time. **Said Kurama.

_I know. I'll be fine._

"I won't let you hurt them or this village."

"Well you're just going to have to kill me!"

Sauske then went Stage 2 and kicked Naruto.

"Sasuke, please" Said Naruto sadly.

"I told you, you won't change my mind. The only way to save you pathetic village is to kill me. " said Sasuke.

"I won't kill you Sasuke! But I will beat some sense into you" said Naruto.

"Try it."

Naruto charged. Sasuke side stepped to avoid Naruto, but Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke. The reall Naruto came up behind him and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Why you!"

"Get up Sasuke" said naruto taking out a kunai.

"Narutooo!" yelled Sasuke taking out his own knife.

Then they charged each other blades clashing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: well I thought that turned out well.

Matsuri: I thought it was pretty good.

Me: thanks. And sorry for not posting this I had this pretty much done before I put this story on hiatus and just didn't get around to posting. It's still on Hiatus sorry.


	33. Chapter 32

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Me: I'mm baaack! Okay who's doing the disclaimer?

Anko: I'll do it Hiroko-sama.

Hana: No I'll do it Hiroko-sama

Anko: hey I said it first.

Hana: well Hiroko-sama wants me to do it right Hiroko-sama?

Me: Uh. Why don't you do it at the same time?

Anko and Hana: *look at each other*

Anko: okay

Anko and Hana: Hiroko-sama does not own Naruto

Chapter 32

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto landed on his back in the dirt.

"Damn that did not feel good."

"Get up" said Sasuke.

Naruto rose to his feet. Sasuke appeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending him right back to the ground. Naruto got back to his feet.

"Bastard" said Naruto.

Then he ran at Sasuke and his fist connected to the side of his head. Then he tried to kick him but Sasuke blocked it and punched Naruto in the gut and kneed him in the face. Naruto quickly recovered and made nine clones. Four of them rushed Sasuke's sides, another two ran at him from behind, two came from above. The original and the last clone stayed behind and charged a giant Rasengan.

"Fire style Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

A volley of fire balls shot off in all directions and destroyed all the clones.

"You thought that would work?"

Then Sasuke Charged a Chidori. Naruto and Sasuke charged each other only to have their jutsu connect causing a large explosion sending them both flying. Naruto landed in a pond and Sasuke was embedded in a huge rock.  
"You Bastard! I'll KILL YOU" yelled Sasuke.

Then Sasuke entered stage two of his Curse Mark.

"Shit" said Naruto.

_Kurama._

"**On It and you should probably use Sage mode as well" **said the fox.

_Good idea._

Naruto went Nine tails mode and then Sage mode.

"Alright Sasuke. Let's do this!"

Naruto ran at Sasuke and swung at his head, but Sasuke blocked it and punched Naruto in the ribs. Naruto brought his leg up and swung at his side but Sasuke avoided it and swung his fist at Naruto. But Naruto blocked it and swung but the attack was blocked. They continued to trade blows for what seemed like hours but were merely five minutes. Sasuke jumped up and hovered about five feet above the ground.

"Naruto. You say you'll do anything to protect your village. But you refuse to take my life. Is that correct" said Sasuke.

"Yeah. So" replied Naruto.

"You cannot have both. To protect your village you have to end my life. Not that you have a chance."

"Quit talking and come down here you bastard" said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and dived at Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She had sensed Naruto and Sasuke's chakra and now she was running towards them.

_Sasuke. Please don't do this. I need you Sasuke._

Then she felt Kurama's chakra and she knew if she didn't get there soon they would kill each other.

She sped up and finally burst into the clearing and gasped at what she saw. Sasuke had his sword at Naruto's neck.

"I told you, you can't beat me. Now. YOU DIE!"

Sasuke raised his sword.

"SASUKE!"  
Sasuke turned to see Sakura.

"Oh. You're here too?"

"Sasuke please don't do this" begged Sakura.

"You're just as stupid as Naruto. You think you can change my mind?"

"Sasuke Naruto is your friend" said Sakura.

"I have no friends" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke please come back to us. I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"Heh. Heh hahahahaha!" (great now he's laughing like a maniac)

"Love? You think that will change anything. You're 'love' didn't keep me from leaving and it won't bring me back" said Sasuke.

Then Sasuke appeared behind Sakura.

"Your 'love' means nothing to me. Just as you mean nothing." Said Sasuke.

Then he ran his sword through Sakura's gut.

"Sa-sauske" said Sakura spitting up blood.

"Bitch."

Sasuke brought his foot up and pushed her off his sword. Then he turned back to Naruto.

"Sasuke. How could you? SHE LOVED YOU, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD" yelled Naruto.

"You think that matters to me?"

_There's no coming back for him is there Kurama?_

**No. There's not. I'm sorry Naruto. You have to end this. You have to kill him.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: sorry about it being so short but hey I'm back aren't I? So I have a new Idea for a fic. Basically Naruto goes blind during his academy days and he has deal with proving that he's got what it takes to be a ninja regardless of his handicap. Still working on the title. It's a NarHina paring. You won't ever see anyone else paired with Naruto or Hinata in my fics.

Naruto: Sweet! Do me and Nata-chan get to have sex?

Hinata: N-naruto-kun!

Naruto: what?

Me: probably not. I'll probably just skip over that. I'm not very good at lemons. Tell you the truth I didn't think this story would be any good.

Matsuri: you're a good writer Hiroko-kun

Me: Thank you Matsuri-chan. Any way if I do this story Demon child won't get a prequel for a while so tell me which one you want first. Oh and to Rappy yo yo Yukito is about 16 or 17. Peace!


	34. Chapter 33

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Me: okay take it away Pakkun

Pakkun: Hiroko-san does not own Naruto.

Chapter 33

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino pulled herself up from the ground just to be kicked back down. Things were not going well for her and the two gennin that she had with her. They were surrounded and there was no way the three could fight off all of the Zetsu.

"If I were you I'd stay on the ground" said one of them.

"Ino-sensei!"

_Damn it! Stupid bastards. What do I do _thought Ino.

"Well there's no use keeping you alive so-."

But he was cut off by a huge shock wave knocking all twenty of the Zetsu clones back, killing about half of them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Lady Tsunade" said Ino in surprise.

"Are you three okay" asked the sannin.

"Yes thank you" replied Ino.

"No problem. Alright who's first?"

Two of the clones charged only to be close lined and have their faces punched in.

"Next?"

Then five of them ran at the former Hokage. One swung at her head but was blocked by her index finger.

"I remember you guys being stronger. Guess I was wrong."

Then she flicked him and sent him a block away. Then she slammed her fist into the ground and lifted a huge chunk of the street and hurled it at the other four. Two of them jumped out of the way in time, but the other two bastards weren't so lucky.

"You old fucking bitch!"

Tsunade's expression hardened. She jumped at the one who had insulted her.

"You know, I really don't like being called old" said Tsuande.

Then she grabbed his face and painted the ground with it. The last clone just looked at her with an expression of pure terror. Tsunade walked up to him.

"You know you not getting away alive. Right?"

He just gulped. Then Tsunade grabbed him and threw him not seeing where he landed.

"Well that was easy. Are you alright Ino?"

"Yes. How did you know the village was being attacked" asked Ino.

"Well I didn't. I came here to visit and saw the smoke and fighting. So I thought I'd help out" answered Tsuande.

"Well I'm glad you showed up" said one of the gennin.

"Well it's not over yet. Let's go."

"Right!" said the three.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito slashed the last clone's throat. Fifty bodies were scattered on the ground around him.

"Well that was boring you guys could have at least given me a little bit of a challenge" said Yukito.

One of the clones that had miraculously survived picked up a kunai and ran towards Yukito. He was just about to plant the blade in his neck when a Zetsu came out of nowhere and landed on top of him, breaking his neck. Yukito looked back to see the two bodies on the ground.

"What the hell? Where the fuck did that body come from. Oh well" said Yukito.

Yukito took off to find his father.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the side then rammed his fist into the side of his head. Causing Naruto's head to spin and he dropped to the ground.

"You're pathetic. Even with you sage power you can't beat me. No one can. Now I'm going to end you" said Sasuke changing back to normal.

Sasuke raised his sword.

_Fuck. Kurama what do I do? I can't move._

**I don't think there's anything that hit made ****me**** dizzy. **

"DIE" yelled Sasuke.

"RASENGAN!"

Yukito came out of nowhere and slammed the rasengan into Sasuke's chest sending him into a tree.

"Dad! Dad are you okay" asked Yokito.

"My head hurts."

"Okay. Well can you stand?"

"I don't think so. I took a real beating. I could barely keep up with him with sage mode; I don't think I can beat him. But you might be able to."

"What!? Me? If you can't beat him how the hell am I going to?"

"You can do it Yukito" said Naruto.

Yukito doubted he had what it took. But if his father believed he could than he had to try.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Yukito, Don't hold back. At all."

Yukito realized what he was saying.

"I understand."

Sasuke got up and growled in anger.

"So you're little demon brat is here to save you. Pathetic."

"Oh yeah the only thing pathetic is your hair. It looks like a ducks ass" said Yukito.

"Brat, do you know who I am?"

"Yeah. You're the bastard that hurt my father, attacked my village and countless other things" said Yukito.

"Enough talk. Die."

Yukito formed the tiger seal and began to call upon his inner demon. His nails and teeth grew longer; His eyes turned from blue to crimson, then a cloak of red chakra covered him.

"**Alright asshole. Let's do this."**

Yukito charged and Sasuke barely had time to enter Stage two. Sasuke blocked Yukito's attack and kicked the Jounin in the gut and brought his knee up into his chest and slammed his elbow into his back knocking Yukito to the ground.

"Is that all you got demon?"

"**Heh. Not even close**."

Yukito upper cutted Sasuke who jumped back and winced in pain.

"Little shit" said Sasuke.

Then Yukito jumped up and ran at Sasuke he shot out a hand of pure charka but Sasuke dodged it. Another hand shot out of the arm of the original and almost flattened Sasuke but he dodged. The hands then yanked Yukito forward and he superman punched Sasuke in the face sending him into a tree. Sasuke recovered quickly and charged a chidori.

"I am getting sick of you!"

"**Likewise shithead**" Yukito responded.

Yukito charged a nine tailed rasengan. The two ran at each other and thrust their attacks at the other. Yukito's attack missed its mark. But Sasuke's Chidori ran through Yukito's chest. Yukito spat up blood, while Sasuke just smirked.

"You're weak. Just like your father."  
Sasuke took out his sword and charged it with a chidori.

"Good bye" said Sasuke.

Then the swung his blade. Severing Yukito's head from his body.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata: NOOOOO! My baby! NO! How could you Hiroko-kun?

Me: I'm sorry Hinata-chan.

Kiba: dude the poor guy was only 17. That's terrible.

Me: Yeah I know. But the story will have a happy ending I promise.

Hinata: how? My poor baby is dead.

Naruto: **what the fuck!?**

Me: OH SHIT!

Naruto: **you killed my son you stupid fuck!**

Me: I'm sorry please don't kill me!

Sasuke: one down an entire village to go!

Naruto: **I'll kill you first! ***chases Sasuke*

Me: whoa that was close. Anyway keep reading and it'll get better… I hope.


	35. Chapter 34

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Kurenai: Hiroko-san does not own Naruto

Rated M.

Chapter 34

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke flicked the blood of his sword and made his way over to Naruto. Naruto just looked in horror at his son's body. He couldn't believe that he was gone. This had to be a genjutsu or something. But he knew it wasn't. Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to know you sent your own son to his death" said Sasuke.

"Y-you bastard! You killed my son!"

"I told you I would. But don't worry. You won't live to see me kill the rest."

Sasuke raised his sword.

"Good bye Naruto" said Sasuke.

"**TORNADO RASENGAN!**"

Sasuke barely had time to turn his head when the jutsu was slammed into his chest and he was sent flying and slammed into a boulder.

"**If you ever touch my family, I'll kill you"** threatened Yukito.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata was worried. She had felt Naruto and Yukito's chakra fade in and out. She was beginning to worry if they had died or not. But she couldn't think about that right now. She had to help in the village. She was about to take off towards the center of the village when two anbu appeared.

"Lady Hinata are you alright" asked one of them.

"Yes I'm fine. But don't worry about me; I want you to worry about civilians. Some of them are still running scarred. I want you to get them to safety" she said.

"Yes ma'am" They said.

After the two left Hinata took off towards the center of the village. She stopped multiple times to heal injured Ninja. Some of them she wasn't able to save. She wanted to give them a proper burial but there wasn't time. When she arrived at the center she saw that most of the enemy forces had already been pushed back. But there was still work that needed to be done. So she went to join the ninja still fighting.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What the hell?! I KILLED YOU" said Sasuke.

"**Replacement jutsu asshole" **said Yukito.

Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto's katana cut in half.

"**Sorry about you sword dad. It was the only thing I could think of" **said Yukito.

"Hey I ain't complaining! At least I won't have to tell your mother you died" said Naruto.

"Enough talking! I'm going to KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Sasuke charged at Yukito and swung his blade but Yukito dodged it and elbowed Sasuke in the face and used a demon chakra infused gentle fist into his gut. Sasuke flew back and landed in the dirt. He tried to stand up but fell to his hands and knees and coughed up blood. Then Yukito stabbed Sasuke in the chest with a Kunai. Sasuke hacked up blood then just smirked.

"What's so funny" asked Yukito.

Sasuke disappeared and was replaced by a log.

"Shit!"

Sasuke came out of nowhere and punched Yukito sending him skidding across the ground. Yukito quickly recovered and charged Sasuke. He shot out chakra hand and grabbed Sasuke. Then he threw Sasuke to the ground.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

Two more Yukito's appeared and ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke used his Chidori senbon to take out one of the clones but the other and Yukito were able to avoid the attack. Yukito punched Sasuke in the face then the cone kicked him in the back sending him into the air. Then the two jumped up. The clone slammed his heel into Sasuke's chest while at the same time the real Yukito slammed his heel into Sasuke's face sending him hurtling towards the ground. The clone dispersed and Yukito landed by Sasuke.

"**Give up Uchiha. You can't win**" said Yukito.

"I will kill all of you!"

Sasuke tried to get up but Yukito pushed him back down.

"Stay down" said Yukito dispersing his chakra cloak.

"What are you waiting for demon? Kill me" said Sasuke.

"No. You're not worth it" said Yukito.

Yukito turned around and started walking towards Naruto. But Sasuke was pissed. Not worth it? He wasn't going to take that from a demon. Sasuke got up and picked up his sword and ran at Yukito.

"YUKITO" yelled Naruto, trying to warn his son.

Yukito attempted to backflip over Sasuke but he anticipated this and swung upwards cutting two of Yukito's tails off. Yukito hit the ground and screamed in pain.

"Bastard Demon" said Sasuke.

"YUKITO" yelled Naruto.

Naruto got to his feet and with great effort ran towards Sasuke. But Sasuke simply Slashed Naruto's chest causing him to fall. Yukito was still on the ground but he was focusing on closing the wounds on his tails to stop bleeding. Sasuke slashed Naruto's back again and again. Naruto yelped in pain. Yukito Jumped up and punched Sasuke in the side of the head.

"**Get away from my dad you heartless son of a bitch!"**

Yukito grabbed Sasuke and flung him into a tree. Yukito came running up cloak gone and byakugan activated.

"Take this asshole! Eight Trigrams Two palms, Four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, Eight Trigrams sixty-four plams!"

After Yukito finished the attack Sasuke fell to his knees then on to his back.

"You rotten little."

"Now stay there. Bastard."

Yukito turned and walked toward Naruto. But Sasuke was not going to give up that easily. He slowly made his way to his feet.

_Stupid brat, _thought Sasuke. Sasuke picked up a Kunai and threw it at Yukito. Yukito, still having his byakugan activated, caught it and threw it back piercing his heart. Sasuke dropped to his knees.

_Damn it! Why?_ Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke fell face first into the dirt. Yukito walked over to Sasuke and checked for a pulse but found none.

"Is he alive" asked Naruto.

"No. I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted to save him" said Yukito.

"It's okay. You did what you had to" said Naruto.

_Sasuke. I'm sorry _thought Naruto.

Yukito sat down by Naruto then winced in pain.

"Your mom's going to flip when she sees your tails" said Naruto.

"So will Kimiko" Yukito responded.

Naruto and Yukito looked up at the sky.

"I guess we'd better get going" said Naruto.

"What about Sakura and Sasuke" asked Yukito.

"We need to destroy Sasuke's body. But right now Saukra is not a priority."

"Right" said Yukito.

"I hope the village is holding its own" said Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well Sasuke's dead. Seven people wanted him dead and three wanted to spare him. And no my vote didn't count. Not that it would mater.

Shiro: He was mean He cut Yukis tails off.

Me: Yeah I know.

Shikamaru: Would you just end the stupid story already.

Me: Shika go back to being dead.

Shika: Being dead is such a drag.

Me:what if I had let you lived.

Shika:… Then I'd have to do what you say, and that's an even bigger drag.

Me: you're like a constant downer huh?

Shika: whatever.

Me: anyway, till next time


	36. Chapter 35: Owari

NaruHina: The Demon Child

Me: I don't own Naruto.

Anko: you can own me Hiroko-sama

Me: uh thanks but you're insane.

Anko: I take that as a compliment

Me: Oh and sorry about earlier. I had to take this chapter down and add more onto it.

Chapter 35: Owari

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto and Yukito walked into the village center where Hinata was waiting for them. Hinata saw them and ran towards them and wrapped her arms around them.

"Ow ow ow. Easy Hinata" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naru- Yukito! Your tails!"  
"Yeah. I had to help dad fight Sasuke. And He caught me off guard" said Yukito.

"Well I think everyone deserves a couple weeks off" said Naurto.

"YUKITO!"

Yukito turned around and was tackled to the ground by Kimiko how planted a kiss on his lips. When she came up for air Yukito just looked at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful."

"Oh my god! Your tails. They're gone" she said,

"Actually I still have one. So I'm still pretty damn foxy" he said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah and your jokes still suck" said Takuya walking up to the group.

"Hey dude" said Yukito.

"See I told you he'd live. Man you don't have any faith in him do you Yumi?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who thought he had died dumbass" said Yumi coming up behind him.

"Well anyway. Way to go dude. You ended it. Now this dumb war is over, maybe we can final relax a little."  
"Yeah but it'll take forever to rebuild the village" said Naruto.

"Well we better get started" said Yumi.

"I want to have proper burials. We'll just have everyone's funerals at the same time" said Naruto.

"Okay."

Naruto slowly got up and hugged HInata.

I'm glad you're okay. Now let's find Shiro and relax a little. We'll start rebuilding later"

"That sounds great Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next few months were hard on the people of the village Hidden in the leaves. Many villagers lost their loved ones. One of the most painful deaths was, of course, Shikamaru's. Choji, Ino, Temari, and Takuya took his death especially hard. Another's was Sakura's death. All of her friends mourned for her. If it weren't for Tsunade many more people would have died. For the first couple of weeks Hinata had come home suffering from chakra exhaustion. Working all day at the hospital had taken a toll on her. Most of the repairs were done and the village had mostly gone back to normal. Naruto had just finished up his paper work and left his office when Shizune passed by.

"Oh Naruto! Heading home?"

"Yeah I got check on Hinata. She's been overdoing it at the hospital again."

"Well she's an excellent medic. Well I'll see you later Naruto."

"Bye Shizune."

Naruto walked home and slid into bed with Hinata. He thought she was asleep but she was just waiting for him.

"Hello Naruto."  
"Hey babe. You okay" he asked

"Yeah I was just thinking. What happens now? The Akatsuki is done for, Sasuke is gone. I know it's not over. It never is."

"I don't think we need to worry about that right now" said Naruto wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean" asked Hinata.

"I don't know but I don't think we'll have to worry about major threats for a while" said Naruto.

"I hope not."

"Naruto kissed Hinata.

"I love you Hinata."  
Hinata smiled.

"I love you too Naruto."

The two cuddled up and drifted off to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%TEN YEARS LATER%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito woke up with the sun in his eyes. He cursed and got up reluctantly. He pulled on a tee shirt and went into the kitchen only to be tackled by a little grey haired girl.

"DADDY!"

"Heh hey Miyo" said Yukito.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too sweet heart. Sorry I was gone so long."

Miyo smiled and hugged him.

"It's okay daddy. You're a ninja. I can't wait to be ninja too!"

"I bet you'll be a great ninja" said Yukito.

Yukito got up off of the floor hugged his wife.

"Morning beautiful" he said

"Morning" Kimiko said.

"You okay" he asked.

"Yeah. Haven't thrown up yet" she said

"Well that's good to know. Casue now I can kiss you."

Yukito leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and got up.

"Yukito you're mother wanted to see you. I think she's at home."

"Okay well I'll get dressed and head over there."

"Okay. Take Miyo with you, she's been wanting to see Shrio" said Kimiko.

"Okay."

I'll see you later.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"SHIRO!"

Shiro turned around only to be tackled to the ground.

"Hey Miyo. How're you doing." Asked the chunnin.

"Good! I lost a tooth see!"

Miyo opened her mouth to show Shiro the gap between her teeth.

"Wow that's great. Hey you want to go play a prank on grandpa?"

Miyo's face lit up. She loved her grandfather, but she also loved to mess with him, especially playing pranks with her aunt. Yukito just sighed. He had never been the pranking type.

"Hey sis don't bother dad" he said.

"Aw come on Yuki let me have my fun" she whined.

"Yeah daddy. Please?"

"God sometimes I think you're her daughter instead of mine."

"I'm fifteen! That's the last thing I want right now! Man you got really boring" said Shiro.

"And you got really annoying" said Yukito.

"Bitch" said Shiro.

"…Jerk."

"Wow good comeback" said Shiro.

"Well I don't want to cuss in front of my daughter."

"Whatever. Come on Miyo I got some water balloons we can use."

"YAY!"

Miyo followed Shiro to her room. Hinata walked and hugged her son.

"Hey mom" said Yukito.

"Hello. How did your mission go?"

"The client was actually a two faced bastard so we ended up aborting the mission."

"Oh. Well how is Kimiko, any other symptoms start yet."

"No. And I'm kind of enjoying the peace. It's going to be hell when her mood swings start."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Yukito and Hinata sighed. Miyo and Shiro came bolting down the stairs.

"Bye mom bye Yuki I'm gonna take Miyo to the Amaguriama" said Shiro.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE SHIRO" yelled Naruto.

"Gotta go!"

Shiro and Miyo ran out the door.

"Well this is going to be an interesting day" said Hinata.

"Isn't everyday interesting" said Yukito.

"True. Would you like something to eat sweetheart?"

"Sure mom."

Hinata and Yukito at down and ate.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito lay down in bed. He had a hell of a day. First his gennin didn't show up for training, then Kimiko's mood swings started. Then he forgot to get groceries. She about tore him a new one for that. Now he just needed to rest. Miyo and Kimiko were asleep so now it was his turn. Yukito closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The cloaked figure had been watching him since the Demon had left his home that morning. Oh how he wanted to kill them all. The mother, the daughter, the wife. All of them. But he had to wait. He wasn't strong enough yet. He knew this. So he would wait longer.

"Enjoy your pathetic lives. Because soon, I will take them."

The man turned away and took off into the night.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me:HAHAHA. I'm such an asshole.

Shiro: wait that's it?

Me: yup.

Shiro: what the hell? You can't just leave everyone in suspense like that.

Me: sure I can.

Shiro: you're an asshole.

Me: I think that's already been established

Shiro: so is there going to be sequel?

Me: of course! I'm not that big of a dick.

Shiro:… I don't know about that.

Me: anyway there you have it. NaruHina: The Demon Child is complete! Yeah this chapter kinda sucked. But hey you'll get a sequel. So there. Till next time, Guchi kara heiwa!


	37. Authors note 2

Me: Hey everyone I just posted my new story Its Always Calm before the Strom. It's the Demon Child Sequel.

Kimiko: Why so soon Hiroko-kun?

Naruto: Yeah and do me and Hinat-

Me: Naruto if you ask me if you get to have sex I'll punch you in the dick.

Naruto:…

Me: didn't think so. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did this one. And if you hated this one I hope you like the next on better.


End file.
